Distracted by the past
by owlfactory
Summary: After HBP.Harry,Ron and Hermione are about to set off on their dangerous quest but are distracted by the brutal murders of Witches in London.It's not Voldemort and what do Horcruxs's,the Salem Witch Trials and Jack the Rippper have to do with it? RH HG
1. Chapter 1 The Crucible of the problem

Hello there. Thank you for wanting to read this fanfic despite it's rather ludicrous plot line. Thing about Harry potter is that unfortunately it's a magic world where pretty much anything can happen. Nuff said.

It's a fanfic I've had in my head for so long and I just had to write it or else it wont go away. It's random and very unlikely to ever happen but it has relevance to the main plot of Harry Potter. Set after HBP.

Pairings include Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter it is the work of the legend that is J.K. Rowling. If I owned them I would buy you all a car.

References to the Salem witch trials are based on readings on line and 'The Crucible' by Arthur Millar. The references and events are not based on real events and the characters used have been turned for the purposes of the story. I apologise for wrong Latin translations….Well not really.

_CHAPTER ONE: The crucible of the matter_.

"_Do you not think that there are things which you cannot understand, and yet which are; that some people see things that others cannot? But there are things old and new which must not be contemplated by men's eyes, because they know – or they think they know-something's which other men have told them"_

_Dr Van Helsing in 'Dracula',by Bram Stoker_

Salem, Massachusetts, 1692.

The wind was blowing softly across the grass, there was an odd chill in the air that although did not reminisce of the harsh winters, sent a chill down Judge Hawthorne's back. The silence surrounding him was one of tension and excitement; nobody seemed able to move, frozen in anticipation or horror. All eyes where upon him as he walked across the town hall floor. His boots clunked off the floor, the sound vibrating around the room.

The silence was broken only by the sounds of haggard breath, tired and painful gasps that came from the women at the front of the hall who lay sprawled on the floor. She stared at Hawthorne threw angry eyes, eyes that had seen too much abuse and pain in the last three weeks. Hawthorne paused in front of her and threw her a contemptuous look

"I suppose the time has come Goody Williams"

He spoke to her calmly, a little excitedly. Her eyes narrowed at his words, she did not look like she had the strength to even be angry with him. Her head was lolling to the side at an alarming rate and she was sweating profusely, her face sunk in and thin.

Judge Hawthorne smirked only slightly. The time had come. After years of research, evading 'them', being followed at every turn…..he had found them out. And now his greatest weapon would be unleashed.

Goody Williams looked desperate, he supposed she knew what was coming. She had heard of 'it'. She had the face of someone who had simply given up and now lay in misery, waiting for the final blow to come.

Hawthorne turned to the hall, filled with the people in Salem. Their eyes snapped towards him in rapt attention, admiration and in some fear.

Hawthorne surveyed them with a wide smile.

"My friends the time has come," he said in his booming voice, "We have figured out the secrets that have been hidden from us. That now as God's people we can change."

He lowered his hand to his belt and slowly, deliberately, dramatically, he pulled out a small knife. The sound of the metal as it crossed his leather echoed across the hall. The blade touching his belt in a threatening way, the sound itself suggesting the pain it would inflict.

Hawthorne lifted up the knife in a triumphant gesture, pointing it towards the sky. The people of Salem looked up at it with open mouths and wide eyes. Some grasped their partner's hands in awe, others in shock.

Hawthorne smiled at them knowingly and turned to Williams, the knife still held upwards towards the sky. Goody Williams fixed her eyes on the knife in horror and with the strength she had left, tried to move backwards. She made painful, pleading grunts in her mouth as she moved or tried to move.

Hawthorne smiled and walked towards her.

"I have weakened you Goody Williams, so you can-not 'apparate', As your people call it."

Williams moaned in terror and once again tried to move away with much difficulty as her hands where tied behind her back. She closed her eyes in deep concentration and made desperate noise.

"This is the lies which we are told my friends," Hawthorne said angrily descending on Williams, "Of the Heathens among us. With their powers and people"

Hawthorne reached Williams and glared at her angrily, spitting out his last two words out in unwanted venom. He looked at Williams in disgust, as if she was the dirt on his shoes.

"Your people have tried to thwart me at every turn," he murmured to her in a low voice that only she could hear, "Memory Charms and spells. Modifying minds." He spat, "But I have evaded them Williams you see, it is I who discovered your weakness and it is I who shall tell the world."

"MEI FAMILLIA FACCIO COMMANDO! EGO SECO! EGO CANIS APPARATUS!

Goody Williams seemed to erupt at his words, her whole body coming alive and her eyes popping. She seemed to convulse on the floor eyes searching around her, her voice sounding as if it was in unbearable pain, desperate.

The crowds around her gasped in horror at her words, shaking their heads at her and some leaning back in their seats as if her words where infectious to them.

"You speak in your language Heathen but you'll not fool anyone" Hawthorne murmured to her in that low evil voice, "Your people tried to get me with your cruciatus curse and your Imperius curse but you will not succeed because 'I' have succeeded. A filthy 'Muggle' as you would call me no?"

Goody Williams began to cry and murmur in Latin again, she hung her head defeated her whole body wracking with sobs.

Judge Hawthorne smile broadly and turned to his fellow brandishing his knife.

"Witness my friends the one true method we have for hunting out those heathens among us! You have heard of my travels, heard of my nessessary mingling with the heathens to bring about their downfall and now we have succeeded!" he cried broadly.

No-one talked, no-one breathed.

"In this knife, 'Athene' as it shall be known contains a substance to which I have discovered is poisonous to the heathen if it touches their blood! Witness how when I a mere 'Muggle' as they would call us bears nothing of the wound, while the heathen who sits before you shall perish"

Goody Williams sobbed quietly.

Judge Hawthorne rolled up his sleeve aware of the anticipated and terrified silence surrounding him. He carefully drew the knife across his wrist, the blood spilling across his white skin brightly, it trickled across his hand the drops seeping onto the floor with a faint 'tap, tap'

Hawthorne looked up defiantly at his fellow, " I bleed but I do not suffer" he proclaimed. With a finality he whipped around to Goody Willaims who sobbed uncontrollably, all dignity gone. He bent over her and against her struggles whipped up the sleeve of her worn dress. She wimpered in horror and utter desperation, her whole body shaking as Hawthorne drew the knife across her wrist.

At once she began to convulse.

Her body began to shake, her legs jerking her body twisting, her head shaking from side to side. She made noises as if she was choking her eyes rolling in to her head.

The people of Salem gasped some leaning back in their seats in horror, terrified.

"She is of the Devil!" one cried.

For not only did, Goody Willaims convulse and twist, her eyes burned black, her eyeballs filled with the dark substance, her veins flowing a bright red……..

Hawthorne smiled as the town hall erupted into hysteria, people screaming and praying, men dragging their children out of the hall. Others simply running out themselves.

He had got the witch.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

500 years later, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,

_Harry, Ron, Hermione's first year. _

"Judge Hawthorne died of course."

McGonagall surveyed her class over the top of her spectcles and surveyed them mournfully. They gazed back at her in wonder. A gaggle of 11 year olds gaping as all 11 year olds would, after hearing tales of blood and war.

"The Poison in Athene is poisonous to Muggles too, a form a Lead that will kill them if not treated."

In the front row Hermione Granger gazed at Proffessor McGonagall in wonder and awe.

"Wow." she whispered to herself, eyes wide.

"Before he died, however, Athene was duplicated in many forms. Many followers of Hawthorne managed to evade the American Ministry of Magic as it modified the memories of those in the Salem Town Hall and tried to eradicate Athene itself, working with the Muggle President to eradicate the weapon"

Hermione Granger's hand shot into the air immediately. Around her, her classmates shared exasperated looks.

"She knows everything doesn't she?..." McGonagall heard Ronald Weasley mutter in annoyance to his friend Harry Potter, shooting Hermione Granger a glare. Harry Potter nodded his head and stared in wonder at the bushy haired, buck-toothed girl.

"Yes Miss Granger?" she asked politely ignoring Weasley's comments.

"Thank you Professor, but Athene wasn't completely eradicated though wasn't it? In our books it said there were still a few more killings of witches and wizards after this. All followers of Hawthorne?"

Professor McGonagall smiled approvingly at the girl's question. She had talent and McGonagall could see that.

"Indeed Miss Granger, that is true. While most of Athene was eradicated it has still been used, not widespread of course, but still there." The Professor replied seriously, the meaning of her talk on the Witch Trails starting to form. She fixed her class with the serious and hard eyes they would come to know as dangerous. She raised her chin in importance and looked at each one as she spoke.

"Athene is a banned object that is fatal to every single one of us. It is a penalty often upon death to use it against a witch or wizard, own one or even threaten with. It is a topic that thankfully we will probably never cross in our lives but does not take away from the seriousness of it. Five other witches where slaughtered in Salem with Athene before Hawthorne died and they are remembered with respect in our community. Most of you from wizarding families will be aware of this, but the story is told with fear and reverence as a reminder of what was suffered and threatened against our heritage . Stand up and be proud of the bloodline to which you belong, Gryffindors. This is why you are here."

When she had finished everyone in the room was silent, some nodding in agreement, not one person looked disagreeable. Some looked proud and smiled at their teacher.

Professor McGonagall smiled back

Then she turned into a cat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hey, here is my first chapter. A bit strange, but shall become clear.


	2. Chapter 2 Rippercut

Hey, so here is Chapter two, Chapter one was a bit random and you are probably reading this with a frown on you face going eh?

All will become clear……..at least I hope so. This chapter is a bit violent and scary so if you don't like any suggestions of murder I would not read on.

Disclaimer: Yup I don't own em.

Quotations are from 'Portrait of a killer' by Patricia Cornwell and all information referred too is from her book.

Chapter Two- Rippercut

"_He brought a strong, sharp knife or dagger to the scene, and he left with it. He may have been disguised as soldier. He knew how to come and go undetected and to be careful about leaving obvious evidence…"_

_Patricia Cornwell, 'Portrait of a killer: Jack the Ripper, case closed'_

London, 2007, (Present day), Outside Ministry of Magic buildings, Nightime.

"You're unbelievable"

Alice Warnock smiled exasperately as her friend and colleague. Mary was never one for understanding Muggles.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at Mary, "He says that the neighbours are starting to wonder why they never see me leave for work," she explained, "Says there's no point in us owning two cars if I hardly use one."

Mary smiled wryly, "That's what you get for marrying a Muggle" she said teasingly.

Alice chuckled, she got the same sentence from everyone at work, all in jest of course.

"Well," she said looking sideways at Mary suspiciously, "If it's so bad for me to drive home, why are you walking with 'me' to the car park instead of apparating off home?"

Mary smiled at her, "I'm keeping you company. It's not safe for us all to walk about alone, you know that." she added on a more serious tone.

Alice smiled back. It was true. While it was very unlikely the Death-Eaters would take advantage of a junior worker in the department of sports and games, you couldn't be too careful. Every night for the past two weeks she'd had to make the journey through London to the small car park two streets away from the ministry building. There was usually someone else who used a car who would walk with her there. A colleague from the other departments who too had a Muggle wife or husband who, like Alice's, complained of the rather suspicious method of apparition. Tonight after working late it had looked like Alice would be walking home alone; luckily Mary had been around to offer to walk her to the car. Alice had half considered apparating home anyway, it was too dangerous to about alone anywhere. Dumbledore's death had seen to that.

"I don't even know why you're doing what he tells you Alice," Mary said light-heartedly, her teasing tone returning, "Shouldn't you be questioning the fact your neighbours are nosy gits?"

Alice smiled mischievously and nodded, "Oh don't worry we've seen to that. George managed to 'accidentally' reverse into Lily Willows flowerbeds the other day."

"Nice!"

"You bet."

They turned up into the small empty car park which was empty except for Alice's car, a large Lexus and the man who sat in the little booth at the entrance to the car-park. There was only the dim light of the streetlight behind the car-park which cast a hollow and small glow over the car-park. The man who sat in the booth on entrance to the car-park sat hidden behind his copy of 'The Daily Mail', even his small light did not seem to penetrate the darkness.

The heels from Alice and Mary's shoes made clicking noises as they crossed the car park. Their sounds seemed to echo across the car-park and across London. Only the faint sound of a huge number of cars a mile away reached them. Around them there seemed to be only silence.

Alice was glad to reach her car, glad to be able to climb in and drive her way home to her husband. He had begun a rather annoying habit of waiting up for her until she came home and reading the 'Daily Prophet' on a regular basis. Only problem was he kept mentioning You-Know-Who on a regular basis now, asking where he was, what he wanted, why he was here.

He seemed to be that worried he kept hunting through Alice's books looking for some form of non-magical method he could employ to kill him if he entered the house.

Alice was just glad she had a husband who loved her that much.

"Now," said Mary as they stood beside Alice's car looking serious, "You have enough Muggle money to pay the congestion charge right? You know….."

"Mary. I'm fine." said Alice gently but glad of her friend's worry. Mary smiled apologetically at her and nodded.

"Ok, got it. Sorry. Just be careful, O.K? Go home watch that Television thing you keep telling me about. By the way, who got evicted from Big Brother?"

Alice laughed, "Who knows?" She said chortling, "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" said Mary with a wink and disappeared with a crack.

Alice shook her head smiling and turned to her car door, pulling out her keys as she did so. It was very funny to hear a witch or wizard mention 'Big Brother', especially as it was all over the newspapers now.

_Snap._

Alice paused as she was about to put her keys into the door. She stood up and looked around her eyes roving the car-park. She thought she had just heard a noise. A snapping noise like someone stepping on a twig.

The man in the booth was still reading his newspaper, he rustled it as he changed page, his face hidden from view.

There was no-one there.

"Stupid…" she muttered and turned back to her car, her keys jingling as she put them in the car door and turned them.

She shouldn't have let George make her watch that movie the other night, 'Silence of the Lambs'. What enjoyment did Muggles get out of watching someone killing and eating people? It was ridiculous.

_Snap. _

_Snap_.

Alice stood up straight now and whirled around her wand out. She defiantly wasn't hearing things at all. To others, Muggles maybe, it was the sound of a bit of rubbish blowing around in the faint wind, a cat, something. London was a big city; if you didn't hear 'anything' then you got worried.

To the witch or wizard, it was a different story.

The Death-Eaters would know they could capture a ministry official very close to where the building was. Put them under the Imperius curse, kill them.

Alice pointed her wand around her, her eyes wide. There was something here. 'Be vigilant at all times' that was the rule nowadays.

She stared around her car, behind her, peered into the car itself, looked suspiciously at the Lexsus nearby.

She was starting to imagine maybe she 'was' imagining things when she glanced at the Muggle in the booth.

He wasn't there.

Alice gasped in horror and walked backwards hurriedly. Oh no.

She whirled around in shock, preparing to apparate immediately when she felt something sharp penetrate her chest. Her breathing seized up, she chocked and fell to the ground as she felt her skin begin to feel like it was on fire. She couldn't breathe, it felt as if she was chocking. She began to twist and writhe on the floor of the car-park unable to think or feel. She didn't know where she was or what she was.

Above her stood a black clothed figure brandishing a small knife with a black handle. The person's face was hidden and they cocked their head to the left watching Alice writhe around on the floor, contemplating her.

They didn't make a sound as they brought the knife down into Alice again, again and again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yup, gore and once again random to you all.

Anyways, next chapter we are back with our trio at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Reviews would be lovely.


	3. Chapter 3 Ignorance

Hey, so in order to get this story up I'm having to put a lot of it up cus then it'll be a bit more interesting, I hope.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own em.

Chapter Three- Ignorance.

"_Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast,_

_Which thou wilt propagate to have it pressed_

_With more of thine; this love that thou hast shown_

_Doth add more grief to too much of mine own"_

_Romeo and Juliet, by William Shakespeare_

Harry smiled.

With the faint music in the background, (light jazz) and a drink in his hand, he could not help but feel content.

Around him people where dancing slowly with their partners, the little ones making up dance moves, the oldies reminiscing about old times and drinking wine.

Harry, despite the impending task before him, could not help but feel relaxed, allowing himself to enjoy Bill and Fleurs wedding; for a while not thinking of anything that began with 'Hor' and ended in 'Crux'. He was leaning against one of the large round tables that Mrs Weasley had lain out on the lawn of the Burrow for people to sit on. Covered in a large white table cloth, the tables looked like snowflakes on a Christmas tree against the dark green grass.

It was a beautiful summer's day, the sun shining overly brightly and not a cloud in the sky. When Harry had been leaving the Dursleys this morning, his Uncle Vernon had been muttering on about Global Warming and how fantastic it was.

Whatever it was doing, Harry was pleased. The entire Weasley Family was here, Charlie having flooed over from Romania to be Bills Best man. The place was filled with alternating shades of red hair, little Weasleys that only came up to Harry's knees, some much taller and rather more intimidating.

The entire Order of the Phoenix had been invited too, including Professor Lupin, who was standing beside Harry and watching the festivities pleasantly.

He was smiling as he watched Tonks dance with a very disgruntled Mad-Eye-Moody who was having trouble dancing on his peg-leg.

"Think this was exactly what we all needed," said Harry to Lupin.

Lupin nodded and smiled, "Indeed, it is" he said "I can't deny not enjoying a good drink of firewhisky and some music"

"Even better was your dance routine to that old Frank Sinatra song. Didn't know you could Jive" Harry chided.

"Oh shut up you" Lupin said rolling his eyes and smiling wryly. Harry laughed and took another drink of wine. Harry's old defence against the dark arts teacher was unusually cheerful. He had noticed it since he had arrived this morning, he was very different. Not only was Professor Lupin much more relaxed, but he looked better too. The wrinkles that had once consumed his face where in less abundance, his dark eyes usually serious, now twinkling. Harry supposed this was all as a result of the Professors relationship with Tonks, they where a proper item. Professor Lupins eyes seemed to glow over when he looked at her and he was forever holding her hand.

Hermione, found this all very sweet but Harry rather found it rather…disturbing. With Professor Lupin being rather like a sort of Uncle to him…well, Harry did not want to believe Fred and George's comments that the Professor was spending a lot of time round Tonks's house.

Ewh.

Shuddering, Harry took another drink of wine. He was finding himself becoming content with each sip he took.

"Well, Ron and Hermione look happy don't they?" said Lupin suddenly nodding at something over Harry's left shoulder. Feeling ominous Harry directed his eyes over beside a distant table where, sure enough, his two best friends where dancing with each-other, wrapped up in each-others arms.

Both Ron and Hermione were looking very shy but pleased with themselves. Ron was steering Hermione around on the spot and was whispering something in her ear. Hermione was giggling rather mischievously and going a pleasant pink colour.

"Is there something going on with those two?" Lupin asked Harry with a faint smile.

Harry took a sip of wine watching the scene in a rather mulish manner.

"Meh," he said shrugging, "Depends on what day of the week it is"

Lupin raised his eyebrows

Harry rolled his eyes, "Course there is" he told Lupin exasperatly, "It's bloody obvious. They just bicker so often you find it hard to keep track!"

Lupin smiled knowingly, "Ah" he said mysteriously, "Sexual Tension"

Harry's mouth dropped, he gazed at Lupin in disgust, wrinkled his nose and turned again to look at Ron and Hermione. They where still smiling at each other happily, a soft look crossing Ron's face that reminded Harry of the way Lupin looked at Tonks. .

"Ewh!" he cried and hastily took a large sip of wine. Harry scowled at Lupin

"You're not planting nice images in my head" he stated shortly.

"I wasn't planting images in your head young man but, thanks anyway…" Lupin drawled rolling his eyes.

Harry shuddered to himself and took a large sip of wine.

"Ugh," he spat sticking out his tongue. He was starting to feel very tired.

"You don't want to see them together?" asked Lupin bemusedly

Harry threw him a pointed look, "You mentioned the word 'Sexual' in the context of Ron and Hermione. Er Yeah"

Lupin laughed.

Harry took another sip of wine and sighed, "Course I'd love to see them together." He said, "Just, you know, their my family." He threw Lupin a scowl.

"Once again on the Yuk emphasis" he spat

Lupin laughed again and patted Harry on the back,

"Just don't drink more of the wine Harry" he chuckled before walking over to stand with Mr Weasley who was talking to Bill.

Harry snorted and scowled after Lupins back. He took another sip of wine, "Yeah right," he said to himself, "I'm a nice old time with my wine" and took another gulp.

He was aware that he was getting gradually tipsier with each sip he took but he didn't care. He was enjoying himself. He was for once not thinking non-stop about Dumbeldore, Horcruxs's, Voldemort. Only every couple of minutes. He had told himself to forget about it all and think about the here and now. He was at Bill and Fleurs wedding, his family and friends were here, he was not anywhere near Voldemort. Harry was not required to talk about Voldemort, think about Voldemort right now and he wasn't going to change that. He still carried the fake Horcrux in his pocket but he wasn't going to think about that.

He had spent the few days at the Dursley's, since returning there, researching curses,hex's, a mindless mantra speeding threw him of the seven Horcrux's and their meaning,

He had not spared a thought to what he had to do, how he was going to do it and where. He only had one idea so far.

Godrics Hollow.

That was tomorrow. No waiting around, no messing around. He, Ron and Hermione casually going away for a couple of days. Nothing too suspicious.

Nobody else knew, not Lupin, Not the Weasleys, not even Ginny.

Still, for the moment he had wine.

Smiling benignly to himself, he took another sip.

"-Yes that would be lovely Uncle Ted-"

He turned his hazy eyes right. Ginny, was standing near him, smiling up at one of her Uncles who was bowing and kissing her hand.

Oh no.

Harry could not help buy stare at her. She was too damm pretty, dressed all lovely in her gold dress, her long red hair piled up on her head in an elegant twist so all her hair fell down in little bits.

This Wedding was rather disgusting now Harry thought about it.

Scowling, he went to look away, just catching Ginny's eye.

She threw him a defiant look, her eyes filled with sadness, staring at him for only a second before determidly marching off in the other direction, hoisting up her skirt a little as she did.

Harry swore to himself and took another sip of wine. Ugh.

Things where bad with he and Ginny. Harry supposed he would not have expected anything else though. She had avoided him the whole time he had been here and according to Ron was very quiet and angry with nearly everyone.

Ron knew what Harry had done at the end of Dumbeldore's funeral, Harry quietly telling him and Hermione on the train home.

Apart from being a little shocked, Ron and Hermione had agreed it had been for the best, Ron was little angry though, Harry could tell. He supported Harry whole-heartedly, but there was that brotherly protectiveness there that Harry expected.

Harry wondered how it was that he was taking Ron and Hermione along in this dangerous journey and not Ginny. Really Pretty, gorgeous Ginny Weasley.

_She's my girlfriend_, he thought, _ex-girlfriend_, he corrected himself. She would be put in too much danger.

And Ron and Hermione won't be?

_Oh forget that_, he thought, _wine!_

"God Harry, you haven't drunk all that have you?"

Harry turned blearily around. Ron and Hermione were walking towards him, holding hands.

Remembering Lupins comments he shuddered,

"Bleugh" he muttered to himself and took another sip of wine.

"Oh Harry, you have!" Hermione cried reprovingly shaking her head at him.

"Meh" shrugged Harry, "Wines good"

Ron and Hermione shared a smile their eyes twinkling.

"Did you see Dad and Mum dancing?" Ron asked Harry darkly, wrinkling his nose,

"The dance where your mum started to kiss him or the one where he began to do his Elvis impression?" asked Harry.

Ron stared at Harry for a minute silently his face screwed up.

"Both. Actually" he said

"Both, disgusting and to which I add, more wine!" said Harry taking another sip.

"Cheers to that" said Ron picking up a wine glass and pouring himself a glass.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I think it's sweet" she insisted.

"Hermione you'd find Aracumantuala's mating attractive" said Ron dryly, taking a sip of red wine.

Hermione blanched and stared at him non-plussed.

"Ewh" she said after a minute, wrinkling her nose and looking disgusted.

"Wine" Harry and Ron ordered her, handing her a glass.

Hermione shrugged and took a sip.

"Oh, Ronald!"

Fred was hurrying over towards them, a very mischievous grin on his face. Trailing behind him was one of Ron's cousins, a small red haired girl with chocolate plastered all over her face.

"What?" Ron asked suspiciously as Fred reached them.

"Ronald, I do believe our lovely cousin Alice does not have a dance partner for this song" said Fred to Ron grinning slyly, nodding his head at the little girl.

Ron sighed resignedly and took a large gulp of wine.

Harry and Hermione grinned at eachother.

"Oh I suppose I'll just have to take her then won't I?" said Ron dryly.

Fred beamed, "Excellent Ronald!" he quipped, "What a kind, empathetic soul you are…."

"Get lost" said Ron darkly and Fred hurried away over to a gaggle of French girls who where sitting around a table.

Ron smiled wryly at his cousin, "Shall we?" he asked offering his hand.

Little Alice threw Ron a chocolate grin and took his hand, trailing his hand onto the dance floor. Ron threw Harry and Hermione a 'Help-me' look over his shoulder as he walked away. They giggled to themselves and laughed further as Alice tried to steer Ron around on the spot with great difficulty, Ron having to almost bend over completely so Alice could reach him.

"Awh" said Hermione smiling over at them, a glowing look over her face as she looked at Ron.

Harry laughed and set down his glass. He offered his hand to Hermione.

"Dance?" he asked. Hermione giggled and took his hand.

They walked out onto the Dance floor Harry stumbling slightly as he did so and making Hermione giggle again.

Harry did not realise how utterly tipsy he was.

"Oh no" he whispered trying to stand straight.

Hermione laughed and took his hand, placing the other one round her waist.

"Just be quiet and act silent" she said giggling steering Harry round on the spot.

Harry threw her a worried look, "Hermione," he said impatiently, "I can't be drunk in front of Ron's family!"

Hermione shrugged, "Everyone else is" she said. Harry looked around, sure enough most of the guests, the weasleys included, where a little drunk. George, who was dancing with a French girl, tripped and fell over.

Harry winced, "Ouch" he said.

Hermione giggled again.

Harry threw Hermione a suspicious look.

"Oh what is Ronald a better dancer than me?" he asked dryly.

Hermione giggled again, "Ronald is indeed a very good dancer," she said to Harry, "You're very good yourself though"

Harry rolled his eyes grining.

"Oh does Ronald kiss you? Is that it?" he slurred to her grinning. Hermione went a pale pink and giggled again.

"No Ronald does not 'kiss me'" she told him reproachfully

"But you'd like him too, don't ya?" Harry teased grinning.

Hermione shot Harry a furious look but she could not stop a little grin crossing her face.

"No" she insisted to Harry trying and failing to hide that little grin.

Harry laughed and began to twirl Hermione around on the spot.

"You wana hug him, you wana kiss him," he sang in a teasing voice. Hermione giggled and tried to poke him to be quiet.

"Stop it" she hissed to him looking around in case anyone heard him.

"Hermione fancies Ron, Hermione fancies Ron" Harry sang quietly in her ear.

Hermione aimed a kick at his legs which Harry dodged and laughed.

"What are you two laughing about?"

Harry and Hermione looked around, Lupin was dancing near them with Ginny. Both where watching them with suspicious looks on their faces.

"Nothing" Hermione protested innocently,

"Except discussing the fact that Hermione fancies-Owh!" Harry giggled and ducked away as Hermione aimed another kick at his leg.

"Sssh!" Hermione implored as Harry chuckled.

Ginny looked at him again with those cold sad eyes and he stopped laughing immediately.

"Remus do you want a drink?" asked Ginny in a brittle voice keeping her eyes on Harry.

Remus threw Ginny a surprised look, looking between her and Harry.

"Um..Ok" he said weakly and led Ginny away throwing Harry a questionable look.

"Awh Feck" slurred Harry, feeling miserable.

Hermione threw him a sympathetic look.

"Harry you know it's for the best" she said to him quietly.

"But I'm taking you and Ron along aren't I?" Harry said to her blearily.

Hermione opened her mouth as if to argue against his statement but closed it again, "Well…." She said weakly.

Harry scowled feeling rotten with himself, he steered Hermione around on the spot furiously.

Hermione smiled at him sadly, "Don't worry about it Harry. She'll come round"

Harry smiled at Hermione in thanks though he knew that it was a lost cause. Ginny would probably never speak to him, would probably end up going out with one of the French people here and marrying him, having lots of little ginger French babies that would revenge himself upon him till they died and he would forever be hunted by crazy French people……..

He wondered if he was being a 'tad' dramatic because he was a little drunk.

"Hey, hope you two are finished kissing and all."

Ron had arrived back over, looking relieved from getting away from his cousin. Harry threw Ron a big smile

"Don't worry big guy" he quipped, "Just keeping her warm for you" he snickered. Hermione glared at him furiously, Ron just cocked an eyebrow looking amused.

Laughing to himself Harry darted away, just hearing Ron ask Hermione,

"Is he drunk?"

The rest of the wedding passed in somewhat ease, Harry danced with Mrs Weasley, Fleur, a couple of Ron's cousins who blushed and giggled as they danced with him. Lupin even permitted Harry to dance with Tonks with the snicker, "Oh you have to dance with the famous Harry Potter, you'll hold it against me If I don't".

Fred got slapped by a French girl, Mad-Eye-Moody ended up getting his peg-leg stuck in the grass as he danced and fell over, Charlie got a little drunk and fell off his chair. Mrs Weasley got very teary eyed as she watched Bill and Fleur and wondered whether all her sons would be married at all. Ron kissed Hermione on the cheek very shyly when he though no-one was looking making Hermione going a red colour and looking delighted.

Harry decided he should cut down on drinking wine before he was ill.

The problem was Ginny. With everyone, the youngest Weasley was happy and cheerful, or so it appeared. Her smiles did not reach her eyes and when she wasn't talking with anyone she sat in silence looking miserable.

It was not on one occasion that her family had asked her what was wrong.

Harry was feeling guiltier by the minute. Not one of the Weasleys apart from Ron knew what had happened and he wasn't sure that they would be too pleased when they did.

At some point near the end of the wedding, Harry, desperate for the loo, crept into the Burrow to use the toilet. He had defiantly drunk too much and rather hoped a good glass of water would help.

He was just about to head up the stairs to go to the toilet when low and behold, Ginny appeared.

Harry froze, wobbling slightly on his feet, noting how a situation like this could occur only to him. Ginny froze at the top of the stairs, a closed expression on her face.

"Hi" said Harry uncomfortably. Ginny glared at him and walked down the stairs looking right past him.

Harry groaned quietly, this was unbearable.

"Ginny come on" he begged her as she passed him.

She whirled around to face him, the expression on her face resembling Mrs Weasley so much he jumped.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him in an icy voice.

"Well…" Harry stuttered, "I mean,"

He wished he hadn't drunk so much. Ginny was looking at him questionably, frowning at him.

"We could at least be civil to one another" said Harry to Ginny feebly,

Ginny looked amused, she snorted and threw Harry a contemptuous look.

"Harry," she said exasperatly, "What do you suppose I should say to you, I don't know 'what' to say to you"

Harry shrugged, he wasn't sure exactly what to say to Ginny either.

"I don't know," he admitted weakly, "But I mean you could talk to me, just because I…"

He was cut off by Ginny laughing mirthlessly,

"Are you kidding?" she cried to Harry threw laughter," You…..no hang on".

She chocked, "You decide to stop going out with me and you expect me to be the one to make the effort to talk to 'you'?"

Harry's insides squirmed with guilt, the knowledge he had been acting like a complete twat building up inside of him.

"I know…"he mumbled quietly looking away. When he finally had the courage to look back again he noticed Ginny's features had softened slightly. She was looking at him less with anger but with sadness.

"I'm angry with you because you're taking Ron and Hermione" she told him softly, "You told me we couldn't be together because you needed to be alone and then I find out that you're going to take them…"

Harry gaped at Ginny. He had not told anyone what he was planning to do, bar of course Ron and Hermione.

"How did you find out?" asked Harry in bewilderment.

Ginny snorted and gaped at him, anger starting to spread over her face.

"So you didn't even want me to find out?" she demanded angrily, "Wow"

"Ginny…"

"So you were going to disappear with my brother and just not tell 'me'?" Ginny interrupted looking utterly betrayed. When Harry could not answer her, looking at her in utter disbelief at how she had found out, Ginny threw him a withering look.

"I overheard Ron 'By the way'" she said bitterly, "Talking to Hermione yesterday"

Harry blinked. He was going to kill Ron.

"I havn't even told mum and dad." Ginny went on, "I Don't even know what you, Ron and Hermione are planning to do and for how long but you could at least have been honest with me"

"I was honest with you" said Harry finding his voice, "I told you I need to go alone.."

"But with Ron and Hermione" Ginny interrupted snidely.

Harry didn't know what to say to her. Telling her what exactly he was setting out to do would possibly put her in more danger than she was already.

"Ginny…", he said feebly, " All I can do is just beg you to believe me this is for the best…"

"I just wish you had been honest with me" Ginny snarled at him, tears forming in her eyes.

Harry was beginning to not only feel desperate for the toilet but slightly impatient now.

"I was 'honest' aren't you listening to me?" he said slightly irratbly.

Ginny noticed his tone of voice and she flushed red with anger.

Harry's face faulterd, he shouldn't have said that.

"Oh im sorry Harry am I annoying you?" said Ginny, raising her voice,

"You don't understand Ginny," said Harry raising his voice too, " I'm sorry"

"You know you have some nerve" snarled Ginny ignoring him now raising her voice to a shout, "Treating me like this and not even being slightly 'understanding' when I get annoyed"

"'I'm' not being understanding!" Harry cried loudly, feeling incensed.

Here he was, having witnessed Dumbeldore dying and Ginny, knowing that he had to go off and do something about it, and she was saying he wasn't being understanding. Harry hated to be angry with her, not when he still liked her so much.

"I have 'so much' that I have to do Ginny, you know that!" he yelled at her.

"But I don't know that!" Ginny shouted back going red in the face, tears streaming down her face "That's the point! I don't know anything and you are being utterly unfair!"

"Oh please-"

"What the 'hell' is going in here?"

Harry looked to his right, Ginny whirled around madly.

Bill was standing there in the back door to the kitchen, watching them looking bewildered, still dressed in his groom outfit. Frowning uncomprehendly his eyes travelled to his little sister's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked slowly, "Ginny are you allright?"

Bills eyes flitterd to Harry, he frowned suspiciously at him.

Harry raised his chin to Bill, he had done nothing wrong.

"It's nothing Bill" he said threw gritted teeth.

Ginny whirled around to face him angrily glaring at him,

"NOTHING!?" she yelled incredulously,

"You don't have a clue…" Harry snarled at her threw gritted teeth, glaring at her furiously.

Bill's suspicious eyes began to narrow at him slightly, slow comprehension crossing his face. Harry didn't care.

It was killing him to yell at her like this, to be so angry with her and want her so badly at the same time.

"You know what so funny Harry?" Ginny yelled at him, her voice breaking, tears running down her face "It's the fact that you can stand there and say all this to me and I still like you! I still want you to kiss me and hold me…" she said to him angrily, her eyes filled with hurt.

Harry remained frozen to the spot. His eyes and expression still angry but now faultering as he stared at Ginny in shock. That she was feeling the same as him, that the way she stared him straight in the eyes that she knew he felt the same.

Ginny threw him one last glare before striding out of the kitchen, her heels clicking on the floor. She pushed past Bill angrily and stormed out into the wedding.

Bill gaped after his sister wordlessly before rounding on Harry.

"What was that?" he snarled at him angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Harry didn't even look at him, looking out after Ginnys back and feeling miserable.

Grinding his teeth he marched up the stairs away from Bill who glared after him wordlessly.

"Ginny!" he heard Bill yell, disappearing out of the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phewh. That took a long time to write. I had to write it and put it up with Chapter one and two to show that I am writing a Harry Potter fanfic and not CSI from the Ministry of Magic. Good idea though.


	4. Chapter 4 A bit of a Problem

Hey, so thank you very much for reviewing, much appreciated. Thanks to Qoheleth (Think I spelt it right) for pointing out the whole president thing. That makes sense lol. I is Northern Irish and while do know about American History I forgot that while writing. I was thinking along the lines of HBP where the british PM knows about the wizards so just ignore what I wrote and imagine that when they talked about a President they meant some sort of leaders or something of the colonies.

Apologies,

Anyway, on with the story. When you first read this you are going to think i've posted up a chapter of the wrong story but it is part of my story which is a harry potter story. This stuff is neccessary. The ministry and the muggles have discocverd the body of a women who disapeared a two nights ago. Anyway...

Chapter Four: A bit of a Problem

"_There was a general panic, a great many excitable people declaring that the evil one was revisiting the earth"_

H.M, Anonymous East End Missionary during time of Jack the Ripper, 1888

London, George Yard Buildings.

"Good Lord,"

Inspector Brown was utterly disgusted.

He crouched down beside the women and surveyed her with wide eyes. Beside him his partner Thomas Adams stood back warily his face screwed up into a scowl, like there was some nasty smell under his nose.

She was young and Brown hated when they were young.

The body was a girl, mid-twenties by the look of her. Lying on her back, legs out spread eagled, arms spread out. Her entire body was covered in stab wounds and oozing with blood. Her face seemed frozen in horror, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Ugh" muttered Adams.

"'Ugh', aint really the word mate" said Brown to his partner, his eyes still on the body. He found he couldn't tear his eyes away from her, frozen in horror and utter fascination.

"When the forensics getting here?" Adams asked softly.

"On their way" Brown replied quietly, "Was that Kid Ok?"

"The lad who found her? Fine I think, hope the fact he was sick doesn't muck up the evidence"

Brown rolled his eyes, "Well, if you found a dead body you'd be sick too wouldn't you?" he asked Adams

"I've found too many dead bodies. Being sick isn't really an option in this job" he growled back somewhat angrily. Brown sighed sadly, nodding his head in agreement. He often wondered why on earth he'd joined the Metropolitan Police, it certainly wasn't like those stupid shows on the TV. Too much crime and dead bodies that made him wonder every day why on earth they bothered.

CSI was killing them.

Adams walked forwards a bit so he was standing beside Brown, Brown watched him as he frowned at the body and tilt his head to the left a bit looking confused, frowning harder.

"What?" he asked slowly.

Adams straightened his head and frowned harder, looking like he was struggling not to say something.

"What?" Brown asked again impatiently. Thomas Adams was forever a person who would think and think again before he opened his mouth on a crime scene. Usually Brown and everyone else would spend half their time talking about the scene and what they thought until Adams would open his mouth and totally discredit it.

It was utterly annoying.

"Something's not right" Adams said to Brown still frowning at the body and squinting at it in utter confusion.

"Like, what?" Brown asked exaspersatly, "Apart from the fact It's a dead body".

Honestly, it was like getting blood out of a stone.

"The body" said Adams to Brown, "Seems…seems..." he struggled with his words for a moment while Brown rolled his eyes.

"I duno fixed or somewhat" Adams finished, a little embarrassed

Brown stared at him in utter bewilderment, "Fixed?" he repeated sceptically.

Adams nodded and walked around the body slowly, tilting his head again and frowning.

"She just seems…stiff, I dunno" he said hurriedly.

"Stiff?" Brown said with a bit of a laugh, "What you mean stiff? She's a dead body for Christ's sake, course she's bloody stiff!"

"Ok maybe stiff aint the right word" said Adams hurriedly throwing him a nasty look, "I mean positioned, you know, like someone's made her body lie like that"

Brown's eyebrows shot up, maybe his partner wasn't so dumb after all.

"You think she was killed else where and like, what dragged here?" he asked.

Adams nodded, "Yeah" he said, "I mean, for one, there isn't a trace of blood anywhere or on the walls for someone who's been stabbed like that. Two, if someone's stabbed their bodies are more relaxed, you know arms bent a bit, legs slightly." Adams pointed at the body, "Her arms are all stiff, too straight, her legs are too straight for someone who has just been killed right here. They'd be….bent a bit, more relaxed. It's like someone's postitoned her"

Brown looked back at the body and studied her closely. Adams was certainly right. The women's body was fanned out like she's had been trying to make a snow angel, straight like Da Vinci's painting. Her face, Brown had tried not look at her face too much, was straight up facing towards the sky.

It was very obvious.

"And another thing" Adams pointed out suddenly, "I mean if someone's taken her here to…you know... then I mean, her legs wouldn't be like that either. So we can rule out a rape"

"Well," said Brown darkly, "They might have done that somewhere else"

Adams looked at him, considering the matter, "So.. they raped her, killed her elsewhere and took her here?" he asked.

"Well not really, I mean if you're suggesting that this body's been layed out like this deliberately then where basing on our assumptions on false claims"

"True" said Adams nodding and looking confused.

They where both silent for a moment studying the body intently, considering what they had both just found out. Brown wondering what the poor women had to have gone threw.

"Why though?", Adams suddenly piped up, "Why….take her here and position her like this? Why bother? It's pretty obvious someone would find her here Why not take her somewhere else and…dump her?."

Brown winced at his harsh words before nodding.

"True" he said quietly. It was confusing.

Adams sighed and began to walk around the body.

"Forensics taking their time" he said quietly.

Brown nodded, frowning and turning his head towards the street at the end of the alley. There was no sign of the truck with the forensics, cars or anyone they had spoken to on the way over here.

"Huh"

He turned around again and looked up. Adams was tilting his head again, frowning at something beside the body.

"What?" he asked. ,"

"Strange papers sticking out from under her," he muttered, "Come look,"

Brown got up from his crouching position and wondered around the body to near the head.

Adams pointed near the women's head where sure enough, poking out from under her head, was a strange assortment of papers.

"Muggle Floo Networking in America" read Brown slowly. He looked at Adams who threw him a bewildered look,

"What?" Adams said with a faint laugh.

"Could be code," said Brown fairly looking at the title of the paper and frowning

Adams frowned at him, "What? Like she's a terrorist?" he asked incredulously, "Like Floo means…I duno terrorist networking in America?"

Brown made a sceptical noise in his throat, "Don't look like a terrorist" he said and frowned at the women again taking in her clothes, "I mean what on earth is she wearing a cloak?"

Adams grew dark, "You don't really know these day's" he said quietly.

From the street behind them came the noise of a car suddenly and they turned around.

"Flip, took them long enough" muttered Adams as they watched a car pull up and four people get out.

Brown frowned watching the people, there was defiantly a police officer there, but there were three other people with them. People he didn't recognise.

"They aren't forensics" he said to Adams.

Both men walked around the body and walked towards the four people who where coming towards them. Brown frowned as he took in the Deputy Inspector of the Metropolitan Police, a small woman who looked terrified, a smart looking man in a suit and a young boy who looked about 18 wearing a football shirt with pinstripe trousers.

"What the ruddy hell?" he muttered.

"Is there a problem sir?" asked Adams as the people reached them. Brown looked at the small women who quickly averted her eyes looking terrified. The boy gulped and the smart looking man frowned at him.

The Deputy Inspector smiled at them both, "Boys you can go on, let us take care of this." he said pleasantly.

Brown and Adams looked at eachother.

"What?" Adams asked incredulously, "Where's forensics? We phoned them minutes ago? Who are these people? We've got a murder scene here"

Brown seen out of the corner of his eyes the small women and the smart man look at eachother fleetingly.

"They are here from a special unit to help with the murder." The Chief inspector said to Adams smiling at him. Adams mouthed wordlessly at him before turning to Brown in utter bewilderment…..

"What's going on…." He muttered to him. Brown had a fleeting image of the small women and the man pulling a stick from their coats and he was about to reply………..

"_Obliverate!"_

There was the odd feeling of being hit on the head.

Brown blinked.

The chief inspector was standing in front of him and Brown remembered he'd been on patrol. The chief inspector must have come to meet them.

Brown looked around him; the inspector had three people with him.

"If just showing them around London." The inspector said brightly, "Friends of mine"

"I've never been to London before" said a teenage boy brightly who was standing beside them. He spoke with a Scottish accent.

"Oh right" said Adams who was beside him, he smiled at the teenage boy who grinned back.

Brown looked at his watch and realised it was near 12. They where due to start a lunch break.

"Well we best be off sir." He said to the Chief, "Getting on a bit"

The chief beamed at him and Brown and Adams excused themselves walking past the visitors.

"Gosh patrol's taken us age's today." commented Adams.

Neither Police officer could remember that they had just been to a murder scene. Or even that there had been a murder at all.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The four people who had gotten out the car watched the police officers walk away and round the corner to the left of the alleyway.

"We'd best modify the memory of most of the Police department" said the Deputy Inspector watching two of his men walk away,

"Make sure no-one remembers she exists"

"God it must be an arse having to act as a cover in their Muggle Please men" said the teenage boy to the inspector.

"Yes and you didn't exactly strain yourself lad with your outfit" said the deputy inspector irritably.

"Let's go," said the smart looking man cutting in on the argument and looking grave.

The group turned around. In the distance they could make out the inert figure of the body in the distance.

"Oh no" whispered the women.

They walked towards the body quickly, the more they walked, the more image of the body came into view, the women stopping with a shriek.

"Oh god Alice!" she yelped clutching at her mouth and backing away shaking.

They all seemed to freeze as they surveyed the young witch who lay on the ground spread eagled, Blood splattering her stomach and face.

The young boy backed away retching slightly, clutching his mouth. Turning away he vomited on the ground.

"Is that her Mary?" asked the man sharply keeping his eyes on the body.

Mary nodded vigorously and burst into tears hysterically, turning away.

"Good god what's happened to her?" gasped the teenage boy from behind them looking up, "I didn't expect this on my bloody internship!"

"Quiet you." Barked the man angrily. He walked towards the body slowly and gulped.

"Didn't want to believe" said the inspector darkly, watching the body from afar "But got your missing person report and this body and put two and two together"

"Yes," said the man gravely looking deeply troubled, "Husband called her missing last night. It pains me to say…. that it is good that this was not the work of…You-Know-Who. We where worried"

Mary let out another sob and began to sink to her knees on the ground.

"Was probably hooligans, Yobs, Kids. Stupid Muggles" said the inspector darkly with a scowl, "She could have had her wand off her. They got her from behind. Mugged her probably. It's happened to our kind before"

"Not for a good while though" said the man sadly watching the body on the ground/

"I spoke to her yesterday!" Mary cried from the ground, "I told her to apparate home and she wouldn't listen!"

"Ill call in the unit sir" said the inspector quietly, "Have her taken away. Get out the obliverators to track down the boy that found her."

The man nodded, "Yes," he said quietly, "We'll get her to the ministry. Get her looked at" he said.

And both the muggles and wizards went on their way that. None the wiser to what had really happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey so this chapter might seem rather well...pointless to you all. I hope it made sene but need to keep showing what is happening in the background as it plays a part in the whole…….thing. lol. Basically it shows the two worlds colliding over this murder and it was quite fun imagining how wizards would deal with murder.

Reviews would be lovely.


	5. Chapter 5Tension

Hey so here we are again. Every time I get up a chapter that is a bit, unharryronhermione, I try and get up something that is so it all flows better and plus you all really wana read about them!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Niente.

Chapter Five: Tension.

"_My friends, this is much; it is a terrible task that we undertake, and there may be consequences to make the brave shudder. For if we fail in this our fight he must surely win: and then where end we?...but to fail here is not mere life or death. We go for all time abhorred by all: a blot on the face of God's sunshine: an arrow in side of him who died for man. But we are face to face with duty; and in such case must we shrink? For me, I say, no;" _

_Dr Van Helsing, Dracula, Bram Stocker_

"_What?"_

Mrs Weasley froze. Her husband who stood beside her stopped cleaning the dishes and watched on looking utterly dumbstruck.

Harry watched Ron gulp. Beside him, Hermione looked quiet and scared but determined. Harry who was standing beside the table watched as the other Weasleys stopped eating their breakfast and looked on, completely thrown. Only Ginny sat with her arms folded, glaring at her plate.

Ron shifted his bag on his shoulder uncomfortably and talked again.

"I said," he repeated with a sigh, "Harry, Hermione and I are going away for a while"

Mrs Weasley blinked again. Mr Weasley mouthed wordlessly at his youngest son.

Fred and George shared bewildered looks, Charlie blinked stupidly. Bill frowned at Ginny who was starting to cry again silently. Slowly, he lifted his eyes to Harry and narrowed them slightly, a closing expression crossing his face, putting two and two together. His face creased in anger.

"What!" Mrs Weasley yelped to Ron looking round at Harry and Hermione, "Your…_What?_ Ron sit down and have your breakfast and don't be so stupid!" she cried.

"Mum," said Ron patiently with a strong voice, "I said I'm going away for a couple of days"

"Ronald what on earth are you talking about. You're going nowhere!" cried Mrs Weasley looking at Ron like he was mad.

Ron sighed closing his eyes in a grimace; he looked like he was steeling himself for jumping off a cliff. He was pale but determined and had been since last night. After the wedding, he and Harry had packed their bags. He had looked ill when they had gone down to breakfast this morning and calmly informed Mr and Mrs Weasley they where rather randomly leaving.

It was the morning after the Wedding and it was time to go.

Harry, Hermione and Ron had packed their bags and where ready to go. Harry was terrified, not about leaving, but merely telling the Weasleys they were going.

"Mum, Dad" repeated Ron, a little impatient now, "I said I'm leaving for a bit. I'll be back soon. I have to go somewhere with Harry…"

The entire Weasley family shot Harry a dark, suspicious glare. Bills glare only intensified.

Harry looked determidly away, keeping his eyes on the window behind Mrs Weasley. They where already angry with him anyway.

After he and Ginny's argument, the entire Weasley family had heard how Harry and Ginny had been going out until Harry had dumped her. They had, as Harry had feared, not taken it well. He had overheard Ron desperately arguing with Fred, George and Charlie as they tried to appparte into his bedroom. Poor Ron, while trying to defend his best friend he could not hide the fact he was a little annoyed at Harry himself. The elder Weasley brothers had only let Harry alone with Ron's promise that he would have a word with his friend.

Harry knew the position Ron was in and could not blame his friend for being angry. When he had got up this morning, Fred and George had glared at him angrily, Charlie had cold shouldered him completely, and Bill was obviously ignoring him.

"Harry," Mrs Weasley snapped at him, Harry coming out of his train of thought, "What on earth is Ron talking about? You don't want to go away…"

"I didn't ask him to come." Harry interrupted solemnly; he wanted to make this clear, "He and Hermione were insistent"

Mrs Weasley gaped at Harry. Mr Weasley mouthed wordlessly at him

"What!" Mrs Weasley yelped looking gobsmacked, "You're actually going away! Harry…Ron…." She rounded on her son and Hermione dumbfounded.

"What on earth are you doing going away? What do you mean by it? What's going on…?"

"We need to help Harry Mrs Weasley," said Hermione bravely,

"Help Harry?" muttered Mr Weasley in confusion looking between his son and Harry.

"Why the hell do you need to help Harry?" cried Fred to his brother, throwing Harry a bewildered look.

Harry looked at the ground biting his lip. He felt so guilty. Ron should not be taking this from his parents. Ron shouldn't be putting his parents threw this.

"I can't say why I'm going mum…." Ron muttered to his mother feebly.

"YOU CAN'T 'SAY'!" Mrs Weasley yelled incredulously as Mr Weasley gaped at Ron, "YOU GET UP THIS MORNING, TELL ME YOUR GOING DISAPPEAR AND NOT SAY WHY!"

"Mum…." Ron began desperately.

"You're talking nonsense Ronald!" Mrs Weasley yelled at him.

"Mrs Weasley he doesn't need to go anywhere." Harry interrupted not looking at Ron, "I can do this alone…"

"I'm coming with you" Ron snarled whipping around to glare at him.

"And _what_ are you planning to do? Why on earth do you need to disappear off when you're in great danger?" Mrs Weasley cried to Harry, ignoring Ron "Tell me…"

Harry grimaced and closed his eyes, he hated this. Hated to see the Weasleys look at him with such hate and anger… "Mrs Weasley I can't……" he said to her desperately.

"If you're going to take my son off on an adventure…." Mrs Weasley shouted angrily.

"Molly please…" Mr Weasley said soothingly though he was looking at Harry angrily.

"I didn't ask Hermione or Ron to come on this with me" Harry told Mrs Weasley, "They offered to come…"

"And where going with him!" Ron said to his mother angrily and shooting Harry an angry meaningful look. Hermione nodded at his words, looking at Harry defiantly.

"But why Ron?!" Mr Weasley asked incredulously, "Why do you need to leave? What are you doing?"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot. He knew as much as he would rather do this alone, it would be stupid for him to expect that Ron and Hermione would not come along. He was starting to regret the decision now.

"Ron you're mad!" Charlie cried looking between him and Harry, "You have no need to…go off on some… whatever you're doing! No reason…"

"And neither does Harry!" Mrs Weasley cried looking at Harry in shock, she dropped her angry tone to a soothing one, "Dear you have no need to go off and…."

"I do" Harry said in a strong voice, interrupting her. The twins where watching him closely. Bill frowned at him. Harry was starting to shake now, breaking under the stares of the family. He wanted to go now.

"Dumbeldore told me to do this, I have to" he said to Mrs Weasley. The Weasleys gaped at him; Ginny lifted her eyes up towards him an odd expression on her face. Slow understanding coupled with fear.

"Dumbeldore…" muttered Mr Weasley, "Harry," he said in a shocked voice, "What on earth could have Dumbeldore told you?"

"I can't say" said Harry somewhat impatiently, "I can't."

"Harry," said Mr Weasley a little desperately, "The Order..."

"The Order can't help dad!" cried Ron to his father desperately, "They can't. This has to do with…with….V-V-Voldemort!" he burst out.

The whole Room gasped. Harry stared at Ron in shock. Hermione threw him a glowing look.

Ron turned to Harry, "You owe me one you bugger for me saying that" he said in a shaking voice.

"No problem" said Harry smiling.

"Ron," said Mrs Weasley in a controlled voice, "You are going on no adventures or anything…"

"I am!" Ron cried in a strong voice though looking green standing up to his mother, "I'm going to help Harry with his quest and I'm going to help in this war. I don't care if I just sounded like an arsehole saying that!"

Hermione was smiling at him; Harry could not help but smile at his best friend. Watching Ron stand up in front of his family for the first time, showing himself worthy in front of his brothers, finally being able to do something and lay claim to something they could not. An odd expression was crossed Mr Weasleys face, his anger was disappearing. Fred, George and Charlie looked at each-other, Bill smiled at Ron faintly.

Only Mrs Weasley glared at her son, "Ronald Weasley," she said patiently threw gritted teeth, "You are going to put down that bag, go upstairs and you, Harry and Hermione are going to sit down and have some breakfast!" She snarled.

"Are you going to at least tell us _where_ you are going?" Mr Weasley asked suddenly.

Mrs Weasley stuttered slightly and turned to her husband..

"What…?" she asked faintly.

Mr Weasley looked at Harry sideways, smiling at him slightly.

"Are you going to tell us where you're going?" asked Mr Weasley again to Ron.

A proud expression crossed Ron's face, "No" he said softly to his dad, shaking his head.

"Arthur!" Mrs Weasley cried, looking at her husband in shock, "What are you doing!"

"We'll write every day." Said Hermione to Mr Weasley, "To let you know were ok..."

"What on earth are you talking about?" Mrs Weasley yelped, "You're not going anywhere!"

"We'll be careful" said Harry to Mr Weasley,

Mr Weasley nodded at Harry looking solemn.

Mrs Weasley yelped and tittered mouthing wordlessly at her family and her husband.

"What! What are you talking about Arthur!" she cried.

"Molly if they're going to go we can't stop them" said Mr Weasley sighing.

Molly gaped at him. Ron smiled at his father who smiled back.

"Arthur they're not going anywhere! This is madness! We don't even know what they're doing!" cried Mrs Weasley, "What there off to do!"

"Well neither do I!" cried Mr Weasley exasperatly, "I don't have a clue but they're going to go aren't they!"

Mrs Weasley stared at her husband in horror mouthing wordlessly at him.

The twins gaped at their dad.

"Dad!" cried George.

Bill to Harry's surprise smiled at his father while Charlie looked insensed.

Mr Weasley smiled at Ron faintly, "I can't say I'm pleased with you but I'm proud of you" he said. Ron flushed a red colour and Harry smiled. He knew those words meant more to Ron than he let on.

Flushing he turned to Harry, "Shall we?" he asked

Harry glanced at Mr Weasley who threw him a wry smile. He glanced once at Ginny who looked at him soberly. He felt his body start to shake again and he turned away.

"Now," he said nodding and grabbed his bag from the floor.

Ron nodded. Hermione smiled at him.

"Let's go," said Harry nodding. He needed to go now before he cracked. Ron beamed at him, swiftly kissed his spluttering mother and bounded out the door with a grin at his siblings.

"Dad you can't just let them go like that!" Fred yelled getting off his chair. From the sofa Bill smirked.

"Dad!" yelled Charlie incredulously. Ginny stared harder at her bowl of cornflakes her mouth twitching.

"Bye Mrs Weasley" said Hermione hugging her swiftly and bounding out the door.

"But…But..." Mrs Weasley spluttered.

Harry kissed her on the cheek swiftly, "Bye" he whispered meeting her angry eyes. He turned to Mr Weasley, "We'll be back soon." He said. Mr Weasley nodded. Ginny closed her eyes in an angry grimace.

Harry glanced once at Ginny before bounding out the door. Ginny didn't look at him her whole body shaking, steeling herself from talking and trying not to cry.

"ARTHUR!"

Hearing the beginning of Mrs Weasley and her sons shouting, Harry bounded out into the garden. Ron and Hermione where waiting for him, looking determined but terrified.

"On three," said Harry reaching them. They both nodded.

Hermione took both of Ron and Harry's elbows before the three of them turned on the spot and disappeared with a '_crack!'_

The minute they disappeared, Ginny bounded into the garden. Her long red hair flung around her striken face. The noise of Mrs Weasley yelling in the background.

She had to go with them.

Ginny caught only a glimpse of the trio before they disapeared and opened her mouth as if to yell at them until they where gone.

Her face dropped hopelessly and silent tears streamed down her face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awh. So I'm being a bit mean with Ginny. I'm trying not to portray her as the typical some poor damsil in distress cus Harry's leaving. I think Ginnys made of stronger stuff than that. But don't worry, she and Harry aint done yet and Ginny has a good part to play in the story. This was a hard chapter to write and I hope i did it ok. I wasn't sure if i got the tone right. hmm.

Reviews are welcomed like chocolate.


	6. Chapter 6 Godrics Hollow part one

Hey, so heres da next chapter folks, thanks for reading if you've got this far lol. I was gonna do this as one big Chapter but realised it would be too long so have decided to put it up in two parts. It#s taken ages to put up cus my laptop went and like _died _on me for a couple of weeks so it has taken ages. So on with the chapter

Chapter 6-Godrics Hollow- Part One

"_It was a nice place, small village, very hard to find." said Lupin, taking a sip of champagne. Harry glanced sideways at his professor, for the first time during the wedding the bright eyes and twinkle in them disappearing slightly._

"_After James and Lily died," he continued softly, "I visited it once. I forced myself to do it. As if by going there I could…console myself with what had happened. Try and understand it." Lupin gave a small snort and took a sip of champagne again, "Needless to say all I could feel was just…sadness. Simply and purely."_

_Lupin stared at Harry wryly, "I' m a miserable old sod aren't I?" he asked_

_Harry shook his head smiling._

"_It's situated in a village near Somerset called Willowstead Harry in reply to your question" Lupin said with a chuckle and took a sip from his glass suddenly looking curious_

"_Why do you want to know though?"_

Village of Willowstead, Somerset, 2007

They landed with a thud on soft ground. The air was mild with a faint scent of cow manure and cut grass. It filled Harry's eyes making them water slightly. Beside him both Ron and Hermione where a little out of breath and wiping their eyes.

"I've never done it that far before." Hermione muttered to Harry rather breathlessly.

Harry nodded. He felt a bit ill.

Pushing their rather woozy feelings aside however, Harry, Ron and Hermione stared around at their surroundings.

They where standing on the embankment of a small hill that lay on either side of a small road. A large tree covered their view from the world and in front of them lay a large field.

Cautiously, the trio stepped forwards to peer around the tree and looked to their left and right.

To their right, clearly in view, was a town. The field in front of them stood besides a sign reading, "WELCOME TO WILLOWSTEAD, DRIVE SLOW"

The town sort of melted out in front in front of them as if it blended into the countryside, the steeple of a church noticeable in the near distance.

"This it?" Ron asked looking nervous.

"Willowstead," said Harry nodding, "Where here"

Ron nodded silently and looked around him. Hermione peered around the tree with interest.

They all drew back suddenly as a car drove past them, whirling leaves around from the ground.

"Flip, muggles drive like nutters don't they?" Ron said watching the car.

Harry nodded; watching the car drive up threw the village and turn left. He was starting to feel a little queasy in the stomach. And not because of the apparition. This was it. This was where it had all began for him. Here his parents had died, here Voldemort had been defeated.

And lots of other dramatic emotional stuff like that.

Harry was beginning to think he might not have thought this through when he talked about coming here.

Hermione, who seemed to sense his uneasiness, threw him a searching look.

"Harry?" she asked softly, "Shall we go?"

Harry nodded, not looking at her. The trio stepped out from under the tree and headed out onto the road. They began to walk up towards the village, Ron looking around himself in fascination, as if the muggle world was just so entirely different when you walked in it.

They entered the Village, past the sign, and onto a small street with lots of little houses and shops on either side. Harry was struck by how…lazy the place was…the only person in sight was an old woman with her shopping bags. There was stillness to the village that seemed to reflect in everything, the brightness of the sun only emphasising it. As they walked past the houses some of the windows where open with faint music playing. Occasionally a car drove past, the noise of it seeming very loud against the backdrop of the countryside.

"This place is 'weird'" said Ron in amazement, looking around in fascination. Harry saw him cast his eyes over at the old lady walking down the street with wide eyes. Harry shared a smile with Hermione who shook her head chuckling.

"So where we off to then?" Ron asked Harry, taking his gaze away from the old lady.

Harry swallowed, feeling nervous again, "It's well…here in the village. But I don't know exactly where" he said.

"We'll ask someone then." said Hermione promptly.

" Er, Who?" asked Ron "I've seen more life in a graveyard than this place"

"Ron!"

"What?"

Harry rolled his eyes, chuckling slightly at Ron's comment.

Casting his eyes around the street, Harry noticed that at the bottom of the street, across a road that cut across the street they where on, was a pub called 'The Dirty Duck'. It was a rather small place with green exterior and hanging baskets dangling from the door, very traditional and once again with a sort of lazy edge to it. An old couple sat outside drinking beer, both wearing sunglasses and smoking.

"Why don't we try in there?" he asked the other two, nodding in the direction of the pub, "We can ask if anyone knows where Godrics Hollow is plus we can probably get some food"

Ron's eyes lit up immediately, "I am bloody starving" he said nodding.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Rons language and nodded at Harrys words.

"Good idea," she said.

They headed off in the direction of the pub, stopping outside nervously. The old couple didn't even look at them

"Harry, you go first," said Ron hurriedly, in a low voice.

"Ron just because it's a muggle pub doesn't mean it's dangerous" said Hermione chuckling.

Ron threw her a withering look.

Harry shook his head exasperatly and opened the door.

When they entered, Harry was stuck by how large the room was, considering the size of the Pub from outside. It was a very traditional pub, lots' of mahogany round tables with squashy chairs, a long bar facing the door as soon as you walked in. The walls adorned with various stuffed animals and pictures of old men Harry assumed must have lived in the village. There was a slot machine in one corner and a dart board on the wall, light rock music played in the background. The lights where dimmed down low giving the overall effect of a very 'traditional' English gents club.

"Ewh" commented Ron, rather loudly.

Hermione swatted him silent with a meaningful glare. Harry tried not to snigger. The Pub, 'The Dirty Duck', was indeed rather a lot more dank and ugly looking than the Three Broomsticks.

It was lucky the pub was practically empty. The only customer seemed to be a middle aged man who sat on a chair drinking a pint whilst reading a newspaper.

There where two people standing behind the bar, a man and women cleaning glasses who looked up at the trio as they entered. The man looked well into his 50s whilst the women looked in her mid twenties.

"Hello," commented the women pleasantly smiling at them. The man beside her cast his eyes up once at them, nodded in their general direction and went back to cleaning glasses with a surly look on his face.

"Hi" said Harry nervously, standing in the doorway with Ron and Hermione not knowing what to do. Ron gaped at the women with open eyes, his eyes trailing around the pub in wonder.

"Can we get a seat please?" Hermione asked the barlady very formally.

The man threw Hermione a sharp look again and the women chuckled.

"Course you can," she said pleasantly, "Sit wherever"

Hermione smiled at the barlady and lead Harry and Ron over to a table in the corner. It was in a sort of cubicle with comfy seats around it; Harry noted it's seclusion from the rest of the pub and silently thanked Hermione for picking a seat so private.

The barlady came over as they sat down, a grin on her face.

"Can I get you all something to drink?" she asked looking around at them all. Harry noted with no guilt that she was quite good looking, dark hair scrunched up in a bun and wide brown eyes.

"Em a water please?" Hermione asked

"Me too please," said Harry shaking off his coat.

The barlady turned to Ron who Harry noticed was staring at the barlady with a perplexed expression on his face. Hermione began to scowl at him. The barlady smiled expectantly at him.

"Yes?" she asked

Ron blinked once and asked, "Can you buy beer here?" he asked brightly.

The barlady laughed. The barman shot Ron a suspicious look.

"What age are you?" he grunted to Ron from the bar.

Ron looked confused.

"He's 18" said Harry quickly shooting Ron a meaningful glare.

The barmans eyes furrowed sceptically.

"I'm 18" said Ron quickly though looking confused as to why he was saying this.

"Dad, leave them alone," said the barlady rolling her eyes at the trio with a wry smile and throwing her father a pointed glare.

"Can I have a beer then?" Ron asked the women hopefully.

"Course," chirped the women, "What kind?"

Ron frowned slightly, taken aback. Harry seen him cast his eyes around the bar till his eyes landed on a poster on the wall.

"Guinness," he said enthusiastically to the barwoman who smiled at him bemusedly and went, "Sure"

Harry, looking around the bar, decided he might like a muggle beer too. He had never tried it and thought maybe it was time to start.

"Can I have one too please?" he asked

"Certainly," said the women nodding and smiling at him too.

"Nothing for me thanks" said Hermione to the barwomen as she looked at her.

"No problem, Lunch menus on the wall there so you can give me your food order after ok?" said the barwomen.

They nodded and she disappeared over to the bar, her father whispering in her ear conspiritly as she began to pull glasses onto the bar table.

"This place is weird" said Ron in low voice casting his eyes over at the bar, "Look! What's that thing she's using to pour the beer? Looks like a leaver?"

Hermione and Harry chuckled. Ron just gazed around at the bar.

"We should ask her if she's heard of Godrics Hollow," Hermione whispered to Harry whilst he looked at the food menu. Harry nodded.

"Hope she doesn't think we're mad" said Harry.

"We're mad already," said Ron wryly, "Say, she's well fit isn't she Harry?" he added nodding over at the bar to the women.

Hermione shot Ron a scowl and a hurt look, Harry nodded at Rons' words fairly, glancing over at the bar too.

"She's pretty" he said

"Ron, you and Harry think nearly everyone is pretty" said Hermione in a low irritable voice, drumming her fingers on the table and glaring at it, glancing at Ron out of the corner of her eye in a hurt sort of way.

Harry chuckled slightly glancing at Ron. Ron blanched at Hermione and smiled slightly at her bemusedly, his eyes going soft.

"Pretty, but not beautiful though" he said in a casual low voice and a small meaningful smile.

Hermione met his eyes, flushed a tinge of delighted pink, and gave him a small smile, almost apologetic.

Ron smiled back before gazing around the pub again.

Harry looked between them and felt a bit ill.

Ewh. What a rather... Schmuck like comment.

The barmaid returned over with a tray and carrying a jug of water and two pints of Guinness. Ron's eyes widened in wonder as the barmaid set them down on the table.

"Woah" he said.

"Can I get you all something to eat then?" asked the barmaid.

"Can I have the soup of day please," said Hermione

"Same for me," said Harry

"And me," said Ron whilst slurping his beer.

The Barmaid beamed at them and began to walk away. Hermione seemed to steel herself for a moment before speaking unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" she asked hesitantly and the barmaid turned to face her politely.

"I'm sorry, but I wonder um, could you tell us about a place called 'Godrics' Hollow'?" asked Hermione in a rush, going slightly pink.

At once as if a glass had exploded, the barman looked up immediately from cleaning his glasses, a look of dark understanding on his face. The man in the chair looked around sharply to look at Hermione warily. The barmaid frowned at Hermione a knowing look on her face and a small smile on her face.

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat under the gazes of the bar but looked determidly at the barmaid.

Harry and Ron did not take their eyes off the barmaid. Harry feeling his mouth start to go dry.

"I've _never_ heard of Godrics Hollow before," said the barmaid to Hermione in an airy voice, peering at Hermione curiously, "However," she gave a small laugh, "Well; I guess the hundreds of tourists who visit the town all the time do."

Hermione shared a fleeting look with Harry and Ron.

"Er, what do you mean?" Harry asked the barmaid nervously.

The barmaid laughed and looked at her father incredulously, shaking her head.

"Just like all the others!" She exclaimed to him before turning to the trio again, "People visit this town every year." She said in a patient voice, "All wanting to visit 'Godrics' Hollow'. Nobody in this town has ever heard of it!" she said with a tinkling laugh.

Hermione and Ron both looked at Harry who felt his posture sink and disappointment settle in his stomach. They where going to have to trawl around town to find it now. If it still existed.

"So you have no idea where Godrics' Hollow is?" asked Harry to the barmaid a little desperately.

The barmaid shook her head bemusedly, "Of course not!." She said incredulously and laughing again, "I know it by its proper name."

Harry gaped at her and looked at Ron and Hermione again whose eyes widened at him.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione in a hurried excited voice to the barmaid. The barmaid turned again to her father in utter confusion again and laughed.

"By what it's properly called!" cried the barmaid incredulously, "Number 15, Lethan Street!"

Harry's eyes widened again.

"What!?" he cried to the barmaid who rolled her eyes and laughed again. The frown on the barmans face deepened and he frowned at Harry in a deeply unsettling way.

"You are talking about the site of the explosion right?" the barmaid asked the trio looking at them each in the face, "The one that happened about 18 years ago?"

Harry blinked. Explosion.

How utterly simple it sounded like that.

Ron cast Harry a sidelong look before saying, "Yeah,"

The barmaid nodded at Ron and said eagerly, "Well yeah, because that's what I'm talking about. This explosion happened over 18 years ago for no apparent reason and we know the site of this explosion as number 15 Lethan Street but all these…_peopl_e seem to know it as 'Godrics Hollow'!" the barmaid shook her head in wonder, "Its utterly weird. Everyone in this town has no idea what their all talking about!"

Harry gulped, trying to remain calm,

"People er, visit here a lot looking for it often?" he asked

The barmaid nodded eagerly, "All the time," she said grinning, "From all over the world, Yanks, Irishmen, Scots, Australians, Had a weird French couple in once and an Indian family two years too!. Had a young couple from Bath in two days ago looking for it too. They're from all over the place!"

Harry could feel himself go rather cold. People, Wizards from all over the world came to visit the site of his parents…deaths. To what? Celebrate it? The fact that "Here lies the spot where Voldemort died?". He felt numb and angry. His arm began to shake as he held the pint in his hand. The frown on the barmans face deepened into a scowl

"So," said Hermione quickly with a worried look at Harry, "The site of the…ah explosion, em, it's still here then?" she asked.

The barmaid shook her head, "Nope. It's just a bare spot outside town now." She said solemmly.

Harry looked up sharply, "It's gone?" he asked in a shaking voice, "The house is gone?"

The barmaid frowned at him ,"Yeah" she said simply.

Harry sank into his seat. They where never going to find it. He was never going to stand in the house that had once been his.

"Why is it so popular?" asked Ron in a fake innocent voice glancing at Harry and noticing the barmaids interest in Harry's behaviour.

"Well because the whole things so strange isn't it?" asked the Barmaid eagerly to the trio, "I mean if you've come here to find out about it obviously you know about it? I was only three at the time. One night there was just this _explosion_ in the house across the village! Completely random!" the barmaid laughed breathlessly again, "I mean this is a quiet town. Nothing ever happened unless you count the Bonfire night celebrations. It was huge!"

Ron frowned at the barmaid mouthing "Bonfire night?" in confusion. Luckily the barmaid didn't notice, she was beginning to reminisce.

"It was a horrible accident. Was a young couple" The barmaid went on, "Passed into legend in this town. Nobody knows what happened"

Harry felt Hollow at the barmaids words. Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Accident"

He remembered Hagrids reaction to the Dursleys calling the death of Harrys parents an accident and wanted to shout.

Finally, the barman spoke up, as if with great difficulty.

"It was no accident," he said in a gruff voice to his daughter and looking directly at Harry, "Was a funny incident."

Harry, Ron and Hermione frowned at eachother warily.

"Er, What does he mean?" Hermione asked nervously.

The barmaid rolled her eyes at the trio grinning, "Dad likes to think there's some conspiracy theory there." She said, "Honestly, my Gran was convinced it was the IRA….dunno why though"

Ron frowned at the barmaid deeply, uttterly confused.

"Course it wasn't IRA you dolt." Said the barman in a sneer, "Young couple. Son, nice people, why on earth would they target them?"

"Gosh that's right!" cried the barmaid, "They had a son too. Terrible"

Harry gritted his teeth while Ron and Hermione threw him looks of utter sympathy.

"That's the thing!" cried the barman ignoring this, "They had a son. Was never found among the rubble….not that I could see anyway or heard."

Harry looked up at the barman and notice he was looking at Harry directly now, a sort of curious look crossing his face, considering Harry. Harry flattened his hair immediately and took a sip of his beer quickly, looking away.

"It _was_ very odd." The barmaid agreed looking reminiscent,

"There was a lot of odd people hanging about a couple of days before hand. I've said it to everyone," said the barman again in a serious voice, "Asking odd questions…."

"Terrorists then dad," said the barmaid turning to look at her dad who rolled his eyes.

"Course not," he said with a roll of his eyes, "MI5 if you ask me. Government conspiracy"

The barmaid rolled her eyes again and turned the trio who where sitting in silence now. They where feeling unsettled, Harry feeling utterly wretched. Staring at the table mournfully.

"So why are you looking for it anyway?" she asked brightly.

"Um University study," said Hermione quickly.

"Oh lovely. So why do you call it Godrics Hollow then?"

"It's what we heard it was called too." Hermione said in a breathless voice, trying to smile.

"Good. Good. So anything else then before I get your food?" asked the barmaid

Hermione looked up sharply, glanced at Harry who was looking haggered, Ron who looked depressed and fixed the barmaid with a tired look in her eyes.

"Glass of red wine please," she said a little desperately.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So there you go, I know it was probably a bit short and stuff...bit random actually. Bout the whole IRA thing. (very odd thing to put in a fanfic)..i figured well...godrics hollow happened in my time line in the 80s where there was a lot of worry about them. People in Britain where parnoid about them and i reckoned that for a sleepy village to have such an explosion they would start overreacting. There you go.

next chapter the gang are in godrics hollow and the story continues. Bit of R/H too cus i love that.

Read and Review plz..


	7. Chapter 7 Godrics Hollowpart two

Hey, so here's chapter seven folks Godric's Hollow part two. My internet has officially become the pain in my arse and keeps dying on me which explains the MASSIVE gap between posts. Not much I can do tho folks lol

WARNING: for all you uptight Ron/Hermione Shippers there will be gasp Harry Hermione hand holding over-dramatic gasp. You should know that this is purely platonic…do not get angry with me lol

Disclaimer: I don't own em. When I do I should rule you all evil laugh lol

Chapter Seven-Godric's Hollow-Part Two.

"_Home…..don't know where I'm going_

_Home…..Don't know where it is, but I know I'm there.._

_That's where all the pain is"_

_U2_

Willowstead, Somerset, 2007

They left the pub soon enough, the barman giving them suspicious looks as they did so.

The barmaid gave them directions to Godrics Hollow, (Or 15th Lethan Street, as she knew it), bid them a cherry farewell and waved goodbye.

The trio headed up past the pub to the left, blinking in the sunlight as they went. The temperature had increased by the doublefold when they had been in the pub, Harry felt himself begin to sweat and wiped his forehead.

They headed up a street to the left and stopped immediately.

"Awh Fudge," groaned Ron.

The road which they where supposed to follow, lead up a steep hill with houses on both sides.

"Oh come on," said Harry weakly sharing a weary look with Hermione and Ron.

"Lets' go," Hermione sighed resignedly looking up the hill with distaste. She set off first hoisting her bag on her back uncomfortably. Ron and Harry followed scowling at each other grumpily. Harry mentally kicking his parents for picking such an awkward house.

They trudge up the hill slowly, the heat of the sun intensifying as they walked. Harry felt his T-Shirt clinging to his chest and found himself gasping for water. He found himself concentrating on his footsteps to keep himself going, he wished he hadn't had that beer as it was making him dehydrated.

Glancing around, Harry seen that this road, compared with the rest of the village, appeared to be much more lively. A group of children played in the road and a group of boys kicked a football about (Ron eyed them with great interest). It was a nice place and Harry could see why somebody would want to live here.

"Oh this is ridiculous"

Harry looked up. Hermione had stopped in the road and was setting down her bag in an aggressive manner, her face was red and she looked flustered.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked sharing an incredulous look with Ron.

"I'm roasting!" Hermione exclaimed pulling her jumper off her quickly and tossing it on the ground to reveal a white spaghetti top underneath. Harry glanced at Ron, he looked up when Hermione took her jumper off and his eyes widened considerably. With a sick feeling in his stomach, Harry watched as Ron's eyes moved slowly downwards….

SMACK!

"Awh!"

Harry clipped Ron on the back of the head and Ron yelped. Hermione glanced up distractedly while shoving her jumper into her bag.

"What?" Ron demanded clutching the back of his head and throwing Harry a bewildered look.

Harry threw Ron an exasperated look, a glare, rolled his eyes and glanced significantly at Hermione. Ron looked confused and raised an eyebrow.

Harry was both glad and happy his two friends were very obviously getting together but to have Ron 'openly' drool over Hermione's…..Harry couldn't even think of the word properly, it was too disgusting,

He felt a certain brotherly protectiveness over Hermione and was not going to have Ron gaze at her like that….not in front of him anyway….ewh.

"What?" Ron mouthed at Harry threw gritted teeth as Hermione, still frowning at them suspiciously, continued to zip up her bag.

Harry rolled his eyes and just grabbed Ron by the arm and pushed him forwards up the hill.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked quickly as they walked.

"Nothing" said Harry in a bored voice and suppressing a shudder.

They reached the top of the hill soon enough and were met with two roads leading off to the right and left.

"She said we should take the left," said Ron with a grimace and set off Harry and Hermione following.

As they walked up the street Harry glanced at the street sign which read "Lethan Street". He shuddered again.

They where here allright.

Feeling suddenly nervous, he dug his hand into his jeans and gripped his wand tightly, glancing around. There was an old couple sitting outside on their lawn and a group of little girls was playing with their dolls on their front lawn.

Harry wasn't thick.

Death Eaters could very well be lurking about (rather over the top to imagine they where the little girls however) and he wasn't naive. The Order had managed to whisk him away from the Dursleys safe enough but it wasn't completely safe. Somebody could be following them. Somebody could be waiting for them at Godrics Hollow.

Harry wondered if he was being rather melodramatic.

"It's near the end isn't it?" asked Ron glancing over his shoulder at Harry who nodded.

He felt himself stiffen slightly as they walked further up the street. A mixture of emotions was filtering through him: excitement, fear, nervousness.

Harry wondered whether any of the "tourists" would be here, coming to see his parents house.

Harry wondered how many he and Ron would have to beat up to get them away. Hmm.

Mostly he felt nervous. Harry wondered how he would feel, standing in the place where his parents had been killed. _Where it had all happened_. Feeling a bit stupid, Harry wondered if there would be a sign or something…. _"Here is the place where he-who-must-not-be-named, was defeated….again"_

Note to self, he thought, if such a sign exists…burn it.

He felt a hand close around his left hand and grip it tightly. Looking to his left, Hermione squeezed his hand harder and smiled at him thinly, showing plainly in her eyes she understood what he was feeling. Harry smiled back weakly, glad of the company.

They walked for another couple of seconds until Harry realised that they had come to the end of the street. The street stopped at the end with a grassy embankment that led up to some sort of field.

Harry stopped.

"Where is it?" he asked out loud. There were two houses on either side of the street, a number 9 and a number 16.

Where was 15?

Hermione let go of Harry's hand and looked around slowly, frowning hard Ron looked around too, looking confused.

Harry stood rooted to the spot and looked to his left and right.

They where on the right street. They stood in front of the number 9 house which just stopped where number 15 should be and lead onto some grassy bit. Number 16 was right in front of them so….

"Harry"

It was Ron who spoke

Harry turned to look at him. Ron was standing in front of the grassy bit with a solemn look on his face. He threw Harry a sort of grimace and a sympathetic look.

"Mate," he said softly, "I think that's it."

And Ron pointed to the large bit of grass beside number 9. A bare bit of land with short grass covering it, browning a little in the sunlight.

Oh.

Harry gulped thickly, feeling like there was something lodged in his throat. He seen Hermione and Ron glance at eachother sadly.

"Of course," said Harry quietly, "When the house blew up…."

"Mate I'm sorry." said Ron in a quiet voice and Hermione touched his arm.

Harry shook his head, throwing off their comments and walked across the grassy bit that once been his house

_His house_

Hermione and Ron watched him sadly, Harry seen Hermione take Rons' hand.

Harry wondered where his room had been, whether his parents had chosen the house because of it's quiet location and the fact that there was a lot kids about that he could have played with….he imagined coming back here every summer, Christmas, Easter instead of going to the Burrow…

_Thump_.

Harry frowned, his feet hitting on something hard. He looked down.

"What is it?" asked Ron.

Harry frowned harder and crouched down on his knees and peered down at the ground.

Beneath the grass, very faintly, he could see a distinct piece of wood and a metal sort of handle…..

Hermione and Ron hurried over.

"What is it?" Ron asked hurriedly.

A smile curled bitterly on Harry's face. He thought back to his later stupid imagination that his parents had bought this house to _"live_" in…..

Lily and James Potter had been _hiding_, not living in this house.

"What?" asked Hermione, slightly impatiently.

"Is there anyone near?" asked Harry, gazing down at the hatch.

Ron and Hermione threw each other bewildered looks

"No," said Hermione frowning, "Harry what are you…"

Harry pulled out his wand with a flourish and pointed it at the hatch.

"_Obliverate_,"

The hatch popped open with a snap and Ron and Hermione darted back.

"Where did that come from?" Ron demanded eyes wide, looking at the hatch.

Harry smiled wryly and looked up at them.

"Who wants to go first?" he asked brightly.

After the initial shock of seeing the hatch, it was decided Harry was to go first. Hermione stated that it wasn't safe and Ron thought Harry was mad.

They all peered down into the hatch cautiously seeing only blackness and a dim light.

"Harry are you sure this is safe?" Ron asked throwing the hatch a worried look.

Harry shrugged, "Safe enough so my mum and dad could live there," he prompted.

Ron and Hermione gazed at him wordlessly.

"Live?" Hermione repeated gaping at him.

Harry looked at her incredulously.

"Of course." He said "They where hiding from Voldemort weren't they?"

Hermione looked taken aback and confused.

Harry pointed his wand into the hatch, seeing only darkness again and just for a test, threw his bag into it first. They all listened as the bag hit off something hard and landed on a solid ground.

"Sounds good to me" said Harry and without a further word, jumped into the hatch.

He was immediately seeped into darkness, a musty, dusty smell reaching his nostrils. It wasn't that far from the ground to the floor and he landed with a pretty sore thump on a dusty bumpy floor.

"Ouch!" he muttered.

"Harry?" he heard Hermione call worriedly, "Harry, are you all right?"

"Fine!" Harry called back in a strained voice, rubbing his bottom, "Hurry up!"

He heard Ron and Hermione argue over who jumped down first and got up gingerly to look about.

It wasn't what he expected anyway.

Harry was standing in quite a large room that seemed as large as the Gryffindor Common Room. It was dark enough that Harry could not quite see what was in the room, only silhouettes of shapes that called out to him ominously. The light from the hatch shone down only on a single chair that lay against the wall.

"Oh no!"

_Thump! _

"_Ouch!"_

Hermione landed on the ground looking miserable, smiling Harry went over to help her up.

"Bugger!" she snapped gripping Harry's hand and allowing him to pull her up.

"Allright?" Harry asked brightly, Hermione threw him a withering look.

"OW!"

Ron landed with a thump behind them both, sprawled out on the ground unceremoniously. Harry and Hermione hurried over to him and pulled him up,

"My bloody arse…" Ron muttered

"Ron!" Hermione chided.

Ron looked as though he would like to reply, his mouth opened to retort back, when his eyes looked around him.

"Where are we?" he asked in whisper.

The outside world seemed to die away as the trio looked around them at the darkness and the vast space. It was eerily quiet and still. Nothing moved at all, not the rustling of a mouse or a rat. Everything seemed frozen, lying in wait for someone to find it.

"Lights on?" Harry asked in a low voice. He didn't know why he spoke so quiet. It was as if he spoke loud enough the whole place would collapse on itself. As if he owed the place some respect. In his mind, all he could think was "Mum and Dad lived here…"

They lit their wand tips with a soft murmur of "_Lumos_". As each wand lit up, the place opened up to them like a book.

They where standing at the front of a large room that was, as Harry had guessed, the size of the Gryffindor Common Room but with a low ceiling. The room stretched out in front of them, lanterns adorned the walls majestically along with old oil lamps. The floor was covered in only a single large carpet with tassels that underneath the dirt looked a faint red and gold. There was a large double bed in one corner and a table with an old oil lamp beside it. A large oak bookshelf adorned one wall, rows of books leading it upwards towards the ceiling. Dust covered the bookshelf in copious amounts, specks of it lighting up in the wandlight.

"Wow" whispered Hermione softly.

They didn't move for about a minute merely staring at what they had found.

"What's in the other doors?" whispered Ron.

Harry looked around, there was indeed two doors beside eachother on the left wall of the room.

Cautiously, Harry moved towards the doors, his wand out-stretched before him. He heard Ron and Hermione follow behind him, walking softly.

He hesitated before he put his hands on the doorknob and turned it slowly. The doorknob creaked as it turned. Harry winced, it was as if he was breaking into somebody's house, he felt as if he was disturbing somebody's grave

Well, he thought, It's practically my parents graves and it's not like I'm breaking into a strangers house… this is my house…technically.

Cautiously, he opened the door which creaked as it did so. To his astonishment, Harry found himself looking at a small kitchen.

"Woah" he heard Ron exclaim.

It was like a proper house kitchen with a stove and kitchen sink. There was a small kettle on the kitchen unit and a small table against one wall.

Harry stared at it all, butterflies flying in his stomach. His parents had sat in this kitchen, probably cooked at that stove and fed him as a baby at that table.

Harry felt an odd feeling in his stomach…he felt his eyes begin to prickle.

"Harry?" said Hermione gently, "Shall we have a look in the next room?"

She mistook his silence for a yes and Harry followed the two out of the kitchen.

They walked into the next room, Ron in the lead. It was smaller than the other room so much that Harry Ron and Hermione barely fit in it. In the dark, Harry could make out only odd shapes and boxes.

It was only when the trio shone their lights around the room that they discovered that the room was a sort of antique cabinet. A dusty cabinet sat across the wall with smashed glass, strange ornaments made of gold hung on the walls.

"Wow," whispered Hermione, "What a strange thing to have in house!"

"You call this a house?" Ron muttered to her incredulously.

"What is this stuff?" asked Harry in a low voice, shining his wand on the cabinet and the walls. Hermione moved across to where he was and too shone her wand in at the cabinet.

"I can't make it out its dusty" said Hermione sounding annoyed.

Ron sighed exasperatly and moved over to the cabinet. He moved his sleeve over his hand and began to rub the dust away.

"See?" he said to Hermione teasingly.

"Haha" she snapped throwing him a withering look.

They peered into the cabinet intrigued, pointing their wands around.

Inside, there wasn't that much in it. Only a refined looking silver glass and cup set encrusted with bright red jewels.

"Looks like someone's smashed it." Said Ron, looking doubtfully at the cabinet.

Harry nodded silently. It wasn't that much to write home about.

"Oh My God look!" exclaimed Hermione suddenly. Ron and Harry looked at her.

"What?" asked Harry. Hermione was gaping at the items inside the cabinet with wide eyes and looking shocked. With a shaking finger she pointed at the cup, shining her wandlight at it.

Ron and Harry shared a bewildered look before bending down to look at where Hermione was pointing.

Harry stared at the cup in confusion. He couldn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"What?" he asked Hermione, "It's just…"

"Woah Harry," Ron exclaimed suddenly cutting him off. Ron was gazing at the cup looking gob smacked.

"What is it?" asked Harry impatiently.

"Harry look at the markings on the seal!" Hermione cried to him.

Harry raised his eyebrows, albeit confused, however bent down further to peer at the cup. Sure enough, on the cup where faint markings that the more he squinted, the more he made out.

It was Gryffindors mark.

Gaping at the Cup Harry picked up gently and stared open mouthed at it

How on earth did his parents come to have Godric Gryffindors stuff? Why did they have it?

"Why would your Mum and Dad have this?" asked Ron in a careful voice to Harry.

"I dunno" said Harry weakly staring at the cup in utter bewilderment.

"Look all the stuff on the wall is Gryffindors too!" Hermione cried pointing her wand around the room. Harry looked and seen to his astonishment gold plaited lions dazzling the walls. The Gryffindor crest was up there too.

"What on earth…" he wondered out loud.

"This is unbelieveable" said Hermione in wondering voice

"You don't say," said Harry weakly gazing at the cup, Gryffindor staring at him in the face.

Having got over the initial shock of finding Gryffindors stuff in Harry parent's old house, the trio settled down in Godrics Hollow to reflect on what they had found. Hermione conjured up water and food on plates which they sat down to eat with gusto. Each one of the trio was caught up in their own thoughts and didn't say anything for a couple of minutes.

"It's obviously called Godrics Hollow because it's Godric Gryffindors!" Ron burst out suddenly making Harry and Hermione look at him sharply.

"Well I dunno Ron…Captin Obvious to the rescue maybe?" Harry chided to his friend. Ron threw Harry a withering look and rolled his eyes.

"I _meant_," said Ron, looking annoyed, "That obviously your parents must be related to Godric Gryffindor or else they wouldn't have been in his house"

Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron. Hermione frowned at Ron in an odd way.

That was absurd, Harry thought.

"Me?" he said to Ron incredulously, "Related to Godric Gryffindor?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then at Harry swiftly.

"Well, maybe Harry…." Said Hermione awkwardly.

Harry gaped at them.

"Are you serious?" he asked them, half-laughing, "No-way!"

"Well either that or your Mum and Dad robbed Godric Gryffindor one day." Said Ron off-handedly.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.

"I don't think so" he told him irritably.

"It's a possibility Harry," said Hermione seriously, "And someone's obviously robbed this place as well"

Harry and Ron shared a raising of the eyebrows.

"How'd you figure that one out?" asked Ron irritably.

Hermione rolled her eyes this time.

"Those cabinets have been smashed, plus I think I recognise that jewellery. It's part of a set and I think someone's taken something from it." She said to them.

Harry stared at Hermione, his brain starting to work.

"_Something of Gryffindors!" _he cried to her, "Voldemort!"

Hermione nodded grimly"I think we need to go to Hogwarts," she said firmly to Harry, "We can have a look in the library. There's bound to be something there. We can look and see if theres anything about the antiques"

Harry looked at Ron who nodded at him.

"Definatly" Harry said to Hermione.

"On the other hand," said Hermione to Harry, "I think we should stay here for the night"

Harry and Ron gaped at her.

"Why?" Ron demanded and looked at Harry, "No offence mate but this place is a dump…"

Harry laughed.

"It's clean and safe." Said Hermione to Ron, "We can rest here for the day."

Ron wiggled his eyebrows at Hermione smirking.

"You just want to look at those books don't you?" he asked snidely.

Hermione went a bit pink but said, "Of course not!" rather hotly.

"It's a good plan," said Harry to Hermione, interrupting the bickering "I'm knackered"

Hermione smiled, "Well that's settled then!" she quipped.

They settled down soon enough, Hermione going over to the book shelf and pulling out books upon books and sitting on the bed and reading them. Harry and Ron pulled out the books they'd already brought with them and read them, occasionally talking about what they thought of everything so far and bickering occasionally about whether Harry was related to Gryffindor. Hermione conjured up more dinner and eventually the toll of the day fell upon them and they all began to settle in for the night.

Harry settled himself down on one of the chairs, reading a book from the book shelf about curses and hexes. Hermione and Ron lay themselves down on the bed to read other books, Hermione trying to persuade Ron to read Hogwarts a History which he flatly refused.

Harry found himself not actually taking in any of the book he was reading and found that he was staring at the page blankly. All that was running threw his head was what Ron had said about his parents and himself being related to Gryffindor … it was driving him mad. He thought it was impossible, utterly impossible. He thought it merited was a logical explanation.

Dumbeldore had tried to hide his parents from Voldemort and so had placed them in Godric Gryffindors old house, Dumbeldore obviously being very much informed about where Gryffindor lived.

It was at moments like these when Harry once again wished Dumbeldore was alive. He would have been able to tell Harry straight away.

The more Harry thought about Dumbeldore, Gryffindor and Horcruxs, the more he forgot what time it was and how late it was. Afternoon slipped into night without him knowing it.

Glancing up eventually, Harry noticed that Ron and Hermione had laid down there books. His friends where lying facing each other with their eyes closed though they where obviously still barely awake.

"Wonder if he'll notice how late it is." Ron murmered in a low sleepy voice.

"Hmmm" Hermione mumbled back.

"Maybe he's gone to sleep with his eyes open" Ron muttered inaudibly.

"Maybe." Whispered Hermione in a tired voice.

Harry rolled his eyes. He decided it might not be a good idea to tell them he was still awake. They where both sleeping rather close together and looked quite comfortable. Their fingertips kept brushing off each-other lightly in what was quite obviously not an accidental thing.

Harry smirked, he almost wished Ron would just kiss Hermione and get it over with.

"Mione?" Ron asked in a sleepy voice. Hermione smiled slightly to herself.

"Hmm?"

"It'll be weird going back to Hogwarts won't it?"

Hermione sighed a little and said softly, "Yeah it will be." Her brow furrowed in a worried way and Harry seen her lightly reach out and touch Rons fingers, caressing them slightly. Ron went a bit pink but rather innocently began rub Hermiones thumb. Inch by inch they where moving closer together

Harry mouthed wordlessly at the pair of them exasperatly and rolled his eyes.

Any more of this romantic crap and he was going to be ill.

Shaking his head he tried to return to his book, trying and failing to rid himself of any images or thoughts that he was somehow related to Gryffindor. He gave up about half and hour later and was about to close the book when he seen Ron and Hermione move again. They had been quiet the past half hour but both of them kept opening their eyes a fraction of a way every so often. When the other wasn't looking they looked at eachother before quickly shutting them again.

Ron kept looking at Hermione with a sleepy soft look that he seemed to have developed all for her. Hermione kept looking at Ron wistfully and with some sort of longing look she had never worn before.

It was like watching puppy dogs.

Harry, thought Ron could have just given Hermione a plate of cheese and that would have been just as good.

As he shut his book, he seen both of them open their eyes at the same time and look at each-other in a soft tired sort of way. Something passed between them silently as the next moment Hermione rolled over into Ron's shoulder, a content sort of look on her face. Ron wrapped his arms around her softly and lay his head on hers, looking peaceful.

Harry gaped at them. Took them bloody long enough….

The two didn't open their eyes again but Harry noticed that Ron kept occasionally stroking Hermiones' hair softly and that Hemione lightly nuzzled her way into Rons shoulder further.

Harry smiled wryly at them. They looked good together once he forgot that they where practically his family. They made him jealous slightly and think of Ginny.

Scowling now, Harry set down his book and climbed into bed on Hermiones' other side. With Ginny in his mind he closed his mind thinking about her, Horcruxs and Gryffindor.

It was safe to say he didn't fall asleep too easily.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well there you go. Please read and review!


	8. Chapter 8Tumbling Towards Bad

Hey so here's Chapter Eight of the weird story that is "Distracted by the Past".

Warning There will be a Mortuary scene here and a murder so if you get a little scared with that sort of stuff. Don't read. I don't want people complaining that I gave em nightmares.

By the way, apologies for taking so long. I have been in post-exam relaxation lol.

Disclaimer :You know the drill by now. I DON'T OWN EM.

Chapter Eight-Tumbling towards Bad

"_**HA HA HA! To tell you the truth you ought to be obliged to me for killing such a deuced lot of vermin, why they are ten times worse than men." **_

_**Jack the Ripper, 1888 **_

**St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies, London 2007. **

Room 10 a, below ground floor- just as the trio are entering Godrics Hollow

"Oh for gods sake….Thomas, _please_!

Ignatius Perks rolled his eyes and ground to a halt angrily. In front of him, his assistant Thomas Peterson had just dropped an entire day load of work from his hands which were now spilled out on the floor. The young man was now waving his wand in an erratic manner, trying to get all the rolls of parchment back in the air.

"Sorry sir," he said hurriedly in his rapid Scottish accent.

Perks rolled his eyes, "Hurry up," he snapped and walked on past him. Thomas hurried behind him his boots hammering off the tiled floor looking flustered.

Perks had high hopes for the boy, he was very good at his job but dear lord the boy was clumsy and erratic.

They where walking up a dark and dingy corridor that bode no happiness or excitement. Not for the people who worked here or for the ones that ended up here.

The corridor was dark with a low ceiling and walls that where too close together. Lanterns adorned the walls in varying degrees of….. well hardly any.There where cobwebs which hung from each of the lights that gave the place a sense of neglect. As Perks and Thomas walked down the corridor their boots echoed off the ground and the sound seemed to reverberate up the steps towards the much brighter St Mungos Entrance Hall almost longingly.

They stopped at a door on their left, Perks looking round to see if Thomas was behind him before opening the door. They entered a large bright room with lights shining down everywhere. Perks who had visited the room countless times found himself once again thrown back by the brightness of the room compared with the darkness of the corridor. It was a circular room with tiles on the walls and a large table in the centre in the middle. Not for the faint hearted. As Perks walked in he felt a strange swooping sensation in his stomach that made it churn and make him feel ill.

Perhaps I'm getting too old for this, he thought.

"Ah, there you are," said a grim voice.

Perks and Thomas looked up. Chief Examiner Louis Wilson was standing in the middle of the room, throwing them an extremely grave look. Beside him, looking very disgruntled, was Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour and a small woman with long blonde hair.

"Minister!" Thomas cried in shock while Perks started and gaped at the man who stood before him.

The Minister for Magic visited St Mungos on various fundraising trips and observations (Fudge had never been out of the place) but_ never _in the Mortuary Department. That was grave business that the Ministers assistants attended for him when they needed too. Which was hardly never.

Since Rufus Scrimegiour had taken office he had hardly been to St Mungos, instead focusing on, rather obviously, the pressing matters regarding You-Know-Who. While the Mortuary Departments work had certainly gone up since…._his ..._return, the Minister had never had to visit.

So why, of all things what was he doing here regarding the murder of a Ministry employee at the hands of Muggles?

"I'm delighted to meet you sir," said Perks to the Minister in a hurried voice, "Obviously under other circumstances…"

Scrimgeour nodded quickly, "Of course," he said solemnly. The blonde girl smiled at him faintly and nodded at Thomas who smiled back weakly, looking at the Minister for Magic nervously.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" Perks asked the Minister turning his eyes to Examiner Wilson with raised eyebrows. The man could have told him the Minister was coming. Of all people!

"Well I don't know yet actually," said Scrimgeour slightly annoyed, "But I was told that it was of utmost importance. It had better be good" he paused and scowled, "I feel strangely ill" he stated and looking at Wilson pointedly.

Wilson smiled apologetically for a second but it vanished the minute the grim look returned to his face, he looked like he had a cross between a bad tooth-ache and had swallowed Skele-grow. Perks was alarmed at how terrified he looked. The Examiner was extremely pale and was shaking slightly in his stance. He was looking unusually grim. More grim than usual for a man who studied dead bodies.

"What's wrong with yeh?" asked Thomas to Wilson incredulously.

Wilson raised his eyebrows at Thomas's usual erratic manner and turned to Perks.

"I've found something out Sir," he said gravely to Perks in a low uncharacteristic terrified voice, "On the Alice Warnock body"

"What?" asked Perks, slightly alarmed.

Wilson sighed in a low voice and turned to the large table in the room where a white sheet of cloth covered the body of Alice Warnock. He walked gingerly towards the table and beckoned them over. With the expression of someone who was about to jump off a cliff he pulled the cloth away.

"Oh my goodness!" Scrimgeour yelped and closed his eyes.

Perks grimaced; he had never seen anything like it.

Alice Warnock's body was a mass of knife cuts and bruises which cut into her stomach and chest. It was a mass of blood and guts that covered her once pretty face.

Perks winced but kept his eyes on the body in front of him as did Thomas who looked like he might throw up. Wilson even looked away but the blonde girl looked straight at the body with solemn eyes and didn't even blink.

"Yes, I'm sorry," said Wilson, returning his eyes to the body resentfully.

"What is it then?" asked the Minister in a low voice that remained calm but by the look on Scrimgeours face was far from it.

Wilson looked agitated. "Look," he murmured and bent over the body and lifted up the eyelids of Alice Warnock. Hesitantly, the crowd around the body looked.

Her eyes where of deepest black so much that the veins flowing from them ran black.

"What on earth…?" the Minister wondered aloud.

"And here," Wilson said in a trembling voice, pointing to the stomach of the body where the veins ran black there too and the skin wilted away.

"What is it?" asked Thomas in a low voice to Wilson, looking wary.

Wilson on the other-hand was looking at the blonde women who was staring at the body with wide eyes of fear and shaking and backing away slightly.

"How!" she whispered in a tortured voice, "_How_?!"

Perks looked at Thomas and they shared a confused look.

"How _what_!" the Minister said impatiently looking between her and Wilson, "Jessica, do try and speak up"

The girl called Jessica gulped and looked up at the Minister with sad eyes.

"It's Athene sir," said Wilson quietly to Minister.

"WHAT!"

The men all yelped at once so loudly that Wilson winced and Jessica looked faint.

Perks gaped at his Chief Examiner while Thomas looked utterly gob-smacked.

"What do you mean it's Athene!" yelped the Minister, "How on earth…."

Perks gaped at Wilson somewhat angrily. Surely the man was mistaken. Athene, what rubbish….

"Look at the black eyes," said Wilson to them all quietly and pointing to Alice's eyes.

"_To Bring out the devil_," Jessica muttered to herself gazing at the body, "The poor woman…"

The Minister glared at Jessica while Perks looked at her uneasily.

"Jessica!" Scrimgeour said to her in an angry voice, "Do not _mutter_ that 'Witch-hunting' rubbish!" he cried and threw the men an apologetic look.

"You must excuse my daughter gentlemen…" said Scrimgeour in a deep voice, "She is too young. Don't know why I let her come with me to work today…."

Perks raised his eyebrows at that statement. Unaware that the Minister had a daughter.

Jessica glared at her father and looked back at Wilson.

"It is Athene isn't it?" she asked in a serious voice, "The cuts on her abdomen? Wherever the knife sinks it leaves a mark…"

Wilson nodded grimly.

"You can't be serious?" asked Thomas in a high pitched voice, "Who would use Athene? Who would dare it? Not even You-Know-Who…."

"It is Athene," said Wilson gravely, "That sickening feeling you had when you walked in the door?" he asked them darkly, "More specifically the sickening feeling you have now? It's the residue in the air. Mixing with the air and getting into your body."

Perks blinked at him. Remembering the odd feeling he had in his stomach as he stepped into the room. Terror rose within him. The Minister had gone pale.

"I thought I could feel it," said Jessica wretchedly and shivering, "It's making my skin crawl and my head hurt. I can feel it mixing with my magic."

"It is very much so more harmful to a Witch," said Thomas worriedly looking over at Jessica who seemed to be going pale by the minute.

The minister looked even more terrified at these words. His eyes widened in fear and concern.

"What shall we do Minister?" Wilson asked in a low voice.

Rufus Scrimgeour gulped and for such a hard looking man paled even more so. He was silent for a moment, considering the terrible matter before him.

Perks could not imagine telling the magical community what was at stake. That….no that was absurd.

"We should alert the magical community at once. Soon enough" he said to the Minister in a hard voice, "Let us hope it is not…."

"It might be a one-off Minister," said Wilson in a harsh voice, cutting Perks off, "This may have just been an accident. I'm sure the muggles didn't manage to get rid of them all. It doesn't look like a…a _hunt_" he said spitting out the last word with venom that made his whole face contort.

Jessica hugged herself as if she was cold. Perks shivered to himself, Thomas gulped loudly. Scrimgeour seemed frozen to the spot in fear, jaw locked.

"Who could do this?" Perks asked in a soft voice, looking back at Alice Warnock, "Merlin, how she must have suffered…"

There was silence as everyone in the room looked at Alice Warnock. Her eyes frozen in that blackness that could not leave her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_**Psychopaths are incapable of Love. When they show what appears to be regret, sadness or sorrow, these expressions are manipulative and originate from their own needs"**_

_**Patricia Cornwall, "Portrait of a Killer" **_

**Later that evening. **

**London 2007-Camden town.**

Alara Cunningham sighed to herself and kicked a bottle in front of her. She dug her hands in her pockets and gripped her wand in anger.

Stupid mother, she thought bitterly and glared out in front of her.

Alara Cunningham had run away from home...or walked out of the house long enough to make her parents worry, then return.

It had all started over dinner with arguments about jobs and why wasn't she studying for her NEWTs, even though they had been suspended until further notice.

Alara had rolled her eyes saying that there was no point revising until they where told. Her father had not taken that too well.

Alara wasn't a straight O student. She got As and Es in mostly everything and managed to be one of those annoying people who never studied but still did well. Since the rather disturbing end to Alaras last year at Hogwarts she had found herself not caring too much for exams.

But the parents didn't agree…..

It had all started into an argument about how Alara wasn't working and how she needed to study more. Then into why she was spending too many nights out with her friends when she knew it was too dangerous with Death Eaters on the loose…then as to why she never listened to them.

Alara had gotten fed up and apparated out, just as her mother began to launch into how lazy she was.

She knew she was taking a risk walking about by herself. The argument hadn't even been bad enough for her to walk out, but her parents were so agitated these days it was driving her mad.

Besides, the Death Eaters weren't going to walk about muggle London, least alone the crappy area Alara lived. There was nothing much to draw them here.

She turned up a small street, thinking that she'd go into the corner shop and buy some muggle sweets. The street had a couple of kids standing in it and an occasional car passed by. Where Alara lived was typically boring and she often cursed her parents for living in such a muggle area.

Alara sighed loudly and kicked another random bit of rubbish.

"_Cough!"_

Alara nearly jumped at the sound. There was somebody behind her.

She hadn't even noticed.

Looking behind her slightly, she noticed a young man wearing a black hooded jumper pulled up round his face and wearing blue jeans. She couldn't see his face but he was walking purposely towards her.

Oh no.

Damn muggles, Alara cursed whipping around and speeding up quickly. They where all into this 'hoody' business nowadays and that boy was most certainly set out to rob her. Her mother, a muggle born witch, had given Alara a specific warning to avoid muggles who wore hooded tops.

"They'll rob you," she had hissed, "I read it in the papers"

Alara had considered this pure snobbery however and had disregarded the comment. Her mother read the tabloids avidly and was keen to identify the new trouble makers in society.

If this muggle touched her however, she was going to have to apparate or do some magic on him. Alara was neither strong or fast.

Stupid muggles, she cursed again, she could get in trouble with the ministry who where that jittery these days it was actually quite funny.

She sped up quickly, her boots hitting off the floor with a _thud! _

Behind her, the boy sped up and Alara grinned now. Feeling a sense of power within her as she gripped her wand.

Bastard, she thought, can't wait to see his face when I stun him.

She broke into a run. The man followed her.

Alara pulled out her wand just as black gloved hands grabbed her from a side street out to her left, out of nowhere. They pulled her in down a side street before Alara had a chance to figure out what had happened.

The man followed and Alara Cunningham's mouth was covered as the men drove a black handled knife into her throat, chest and neck. Her squeals where muffled under the hands that held her down

The last thing Alara Cunningham thought was that she should have listened to her parents.

The children nearby never heard a sound.

Gosh its handy having those side streets all over London isn't it? Lol. I hope that Murder scene was better than it reads lol I

Please don't make me beg for reviews.


	9. Chapter 9 The Fear

Ok so here's the thing…I was gonna do a chapter here on the gang going to Hogwarts but as I started to write it, it got pretty boring and slightly pointless. I can't get myself to do it at all, and have henceforth shifted that part of the story into the next chapter. The stuff from the Hogwarts chapter was pretty pointless and would have added nothing to the story. This chapter I felt moved along the plot line a bit more, I wanted to get back to the burrow for a bit. All I had for the Hogwarts chapter can be put into the next one.

Meh. Writers block is a pain.

Warning Blood and guts. You have been warned.

BTW, thank you to Carmelboost, you may be one of my only two reviewers but I really appreciate the feedback! Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, its all for fun and no profit!

Chapter Nine-The Fear

**The Burrow**

Ginny Weasley sighed in a grumpy manner. Cursing her mother, she washed the dirty dishes with unwanted venom.

Mostly out of anger, partly out of boredom.

Ginny and her mother had just eaten dinner, simply the two of them. It had been a mournful affair with Mrs Weasley spending and awful lot of her time crying and worrying about her sons.

It frustrated Ginny to no end.

Since Bill and Fleurs' wedding, since the trio had disappeared, things at the Burrow had slipped back into routine. Fred and George went off to work; Mr Weasley went off to work and returned late at night, Charlie flitted in and out of the house. Ginny's mother fretted about Ron, missed Bill (who was on his honeymoon, albeit a short one) and moaned and worried about everything. Her father had tired to comfort his wife with reassuring words and occupying her with news from the ministry, but it hadn't worked. Molly Weasley was as fretful as ever. While Ginny pitied her mother (and worried herself), it was getting rather tiring. Ginny wondered whether her mother ever considered the fact that all her children had grown into men and could take care of themselves. At some point, thought Ginny, a mother has to take the responsibility off herself and onto her children to take care of themselves, calm down a little and take care of herself.

Heck, thought Ginny, in a good couple of years it'll be us looking after her.

All in all, it was rather lonely for Ginny, the day spent with just her mother. She would occupy herself with reading a couple of magazines, write letters to her friends, go for a walk in the gardens and fly on her broomstick.

When all that was done there was nothing else to do. Ginny could take only so much house-work.

She sighed as she scrubbed a rather nasty bit of bread crumbs off a bowl, rubbing it away with frustration.

She had thought to ask the twins if they needed any help at the shop but she knew her mother would refuse that with a flat no. Worry over Ginny combined with the scary thought of her being alone would overrule and common sense her mother might have.

The bread crumbs came off the bowl soon enough and Ginny washed if off with a quick squirt of washing up liquid.

It was all very silly, thought Ginny. If she was supposed to be a normal girl she should be sitting at a window, sighing and dreaming wistfully about Harry.

Ginny smile wryly.

I should be sitting at a window with the rain falling outside and worrying to my hearts content at what the hell he should be doing, she thought with bemusement, I should be crying in despair and pining for him.

Ginny snorted to herself.

In all honesty, she _was_ worried about Harry. What he was doing, what he was planning… what he was keeping from her. The anger of being left out from what he was doing with Ron and Hermione.

She just didn't believe in sitting about and moping about it.

She had cried when he had left. For an hour however.

Ginny had smartened up and decided it was pointless. A complete and utter waste of her tears and time. She had been crying into her pillow when she had caught herself in the mirror and cringed.

She was being pathetic.

Ginny had sat up and told herself to wise up, she was stronger than the crying girl in the corner. It was a waste of time.

In a matter of minutes she had sat up, cleared up her face and decided that she wasn't going to think about Harry Potter.

Harry was very much not thinking about her.He was off hunting horcruxes, Voldemort and god knows what else. Was he really going ot care if she, Ginny Weasley was sitting in her room crying? No. He wasn't going to have her back whatever she did. He was an idiot who had dumped her and lied.

So why should she sit about and mope about him?

Ginny raised up her chin proudly, pleased with her reasoning.

It annoyed her that everyone expected her to sit about like some weak girl and get upset and cry about him. Since Harry had left, her family had been tip-toeing around her like she was broken, placing comforting hands on her shoulder whispering "Its ok Ginny, I'm sure that Harry will be fine" in what they obviously was a comforting voice and comment. Every time Ginny spaced out and was silent for a bit they all thought that she was wallowing in deep despair.

When her mother had patted her shoulder for what had seemed like the tenth time she had burst out, "Will you get a grip!"

Who did they think she was?

Not only was it entirely stupid but they all seemed to think Ginny in her deep despair was thinking only about Harry. What Ginny had found most annoying was that they all seemed to think she had forgotten about Ron, Hermione. Her brother and best friend who were also off on Harry's crusade.

Ginny was very worried about her brother, her big stupid brother who was irrational and erratic, a boy who would get himself into trouble and act before he thought. Her big dumb brother who would think about others before himself, throw himself into things without thought of consequences.

But no, apparently Ginny was pining like some romantic twit over Harry.

Ginny imagined that if she was still 12 or 13, she would maybe have given into it. Maybe writing letters to him, crying her heart out and writing poetry.

That made her smile.

Not now.

There was no point. All she could do was busy herself, pray he would be ok. Crying over him would do nothing to help the situation, would do nothing to stop it all.

But she did miss him; Ginny was unable to deny that.

Plus he was an annoying noble prat who dumped her saying he needed to be alone then disappeared off with her brother and best friend.

_Asshole. _

Very angry now, Ginny scrubbed venomously at the bowl in the sink, scowling.

"What on earth!"

She whipped around; her mother was standing behind her, gazing up at the Weasleys' clock in confusion. She was carrying dirty laundry and had obviously stopped on her way to the laundry room after glancing up at the clock.

"What?" Ginny asked, her hands dangling in the sink soaking wet, clutching the scrubbing cloth.

"Molly!"

Ginny blanched as her fathers voice flitted in threw the kitchen.

"Arthur?"

Her mother ran off in utter bewilderment towards the back door. Ginny seen her bend down towards the keyhole, preparing to ask the security question, but her father seemed rather impatient.

"It's Mollywobbles, Molly" he begged in a low urgent voice, "Let me in please"

Her mother backed away from the door looking worried and confused as Ginny's father stepped into the kitchen looking very harassed and pale.

"What on earths wrong?" demanded her mother, taking off her fathers travelling coat "You're home very early!"

Her father sighed and made his way towards the kitchen table, wringing his hands.

Ginny noticed how his eyes darted nervously towards the windows of the kitchen and the way his hands where clamped over his wand. He looked agitated, grimacing and looking like he was trying to speak and failing.

"I've taken the day off," he said finally, slipping into a seat, "Its terrible business Molly. They don't know if it's _that bad_ as yet but very bad."

Ginny and her mother shared blank looks.

"Wow," said Ginny wryly, "Chilling. In a rather cryptic way" she said sarcastically.

"What is it Arthur?" Her mother demanded impatiently and looking scared.

"There's been a murder," said her father grimly, looking directly at Molly.

Her mother looked grim, though there was a slight frown on her face. She glanced at Ginny who was confused also.

It was hard to admit, but there was quite a lot of Murders these days and it wasn't something that her father took the day off work for. If it had been somebody important her father would have said straight away.

"Who Arthur?" Molly asked nervously, "And why do you have to take the day off?"

"Was it You-Know-Who?" Ginny asked darkly.

"No"

Her father interrupted them in a curt voice. Mouth in a thin line.

Ginny and her mother blanched.

"No?" Ginny asked wonderingly.

"Then why…" her mother began.

"It's a witch," said her father heavily, "Stabbed,"

Ginny frowned harder.

That was it? She thought wonderingly.

It was horrible and all that, but Ginny had been under the impression that her father had been about to tell them that Voldemort had murdered someone over at the Ministry or something much more dramatic.

Her mother lost all trace of nervousness, impatient with her father's rather silly over reaction to a murder.

"Arthur, "she said burst, "That's-awful- but why…."

"With Athene," her father interrupted harshly. He stared at his wife with mournful eyes, bearing into them hard, fear in his eyes.

Ginny gaped at her father, dropping her cloth with a splash eyes wide. Her mother had gone pale.

There was a still silence in the kitchen. Ginny felt as if the whole house had stopped working completely.

"_What?"_

Her mother gaped at her husband in dumbfounded, all trace of any emotion gone apart from shock on her face. Her eyes where wide in fear, hand clutching her chest.

Ginny looked between her father who was staring at her mother very seriously and her mother who looked ready to collapse.

"Is it-is it…?" her mother paused, groping around for words, speaking in a low frightened voice as if afraid the house would hear her.

"They are not sure," her father spoke in a harsh voice that scared Ginny. It was uncharacteristically angry, bitter and worried.

"They are taking it as an accident as yet," her father said in a careful voice, "But I feel, and others feel, that we should not take any chances"

Ginny, to her shame, squeaked in nervousness. When she was younger, the stories of the Witch Hunts and murders had scared her. Legendary and tainted in anger, her parents had told Ginny the stories as a child, telling her to be proud that she was a witch, defiant of anyone who would prosecute her as one. It wasn't a pure blood thing, or an anti-muggle thing. It was pride in the culture and way of living that they lived in, pride in their being and way of life. The idea that at some point in History, a group of people had hated their community so much that they wished to get rid of them was scary. The stories where told to all wizarding children, to remember and never forget.

At her squeak, her father smiled reassuringly at Ginny, "Not to worry honey," he told her softly, "I'm here"

"They don't think it's a-"Ginny paused, struggling with the frightening word and concept that sprung to mind, "They don't think it's a _hunt"_ she hissed finally, saying the word with unwanted venom.

"No," her father said gently, finally speaking in calming voice. He looked up at her mother and Ginny, a steely look in his eyes. "And even if it is. I won't let anything happen to my women," he said proudly.

**London, Bucks Row, Whitechapel **

"Good God,"

Ignatius Perks felt sick, his stomach churning in all sorts of horrible ways. Beside him, Thomas seemed frozen to the spot, mouth open in horror.

"Another one then"

Wilson stood on Perk's other side, grim faced and ashen faced. He looked disgusted and angry. He looked very much like he was trying not to vomit.

"What…what did the monsters do to her?" Thomas spoke in a strangled voice, his eyes unable to look away from the body which lay in front of him.

They had got the owl this morning from the Head of the Metropolitan police.

Another witch. Another Athene murder.

This time the victim was young girl. Perks had a guess that she was about 17, just out of school or still in Hogwarts.

She had been ripped to shreds, her once long blonde hair was tainted in blood. She was lying motionless on the ground, her head nearly severed, lolling to the east, her left hand lying upwards towards to the old gateway, her eyes wide. Her stomach was severed hysterically, exposing….well everything.

It was barbaric, inhuman.

They only had to look in her blackened eyes and black veined face to know how much she had suffered and still did. It was such a pity because Perks could tell that she had once been a pretty thing.

"She matches the description of the missing girl put in last night," Wilson murmured to Perks sadly, "Alara Cunningham,"

Perks closed his eyes in horror. The girl had a family…..

"Who_…why_?" Thomas demanded angrily, his voice shaking.

Perks opened and stared at his intern, who was glaring at the body of the young girl, eyes wet and shaking madly.

"I don't know," he said solemnly to the young boy

"This is a hunt," Wilson said to Perks in a low worried voice, the fear hidden his voice "This isn't coincidence"

Perks jaw set, he gulped slightly. He had been trying not to come to that conclusion. When they had gotten the owl Perks had tried to convince himself of another explanation. A muggle serial killer who just happened to use Athene ?

It was not so, there had never been a muggle serial killer who used Athene. And never one who just so happened to use it on two witches in a row.

"But, Alara Cunningham lived in Camden Town!" Thomas cried to the two men in frustration, "What was she doing here?" he demanded quietly, more to himself than the others.

"We'll never know." Wilson told Thomas, "God knows why she wondered off. What with Death Eaters running around the place"

"I'll inform the minister," Perks said gravely with a sigh, "He will be most distressed"

And with that, the three men turned on their sides and threw up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah soo random. Hehe, I was watching the incredibly hilarious Freddy vs Jason the other day and pondered whether I should, for a laugh, re-write my chapter Eight murder and have Alara running threw London with no top on while she is being chased. The first part of the Movie couldn't have done a better job at meeting the stereotype American Teen Horror Flick. The movie made me fear that my fic sounds like a teen American horror flick lol

Anyway, couple of points

The trio in the next chapter

Ginny: I don't want my Ginny to be weak and whiny. I am always nervous when I write her and am afraid that I'm not portraying her right. Fanfiction law dictates in fanfiction that Harry/Ginny fics must have her in tears and all worried. I got to thinking and thought, hell if my boyfriend dumped me wanting to be alone and buggered off with my mates and brother I'd be pissed off. I also wish people would remember that Ginny has a brother involved in all of this and she would be worried about Ron too. The Ginny scene here was a finger up at the weak Ginny's in Fanfiction lol ( I do hope she is ok)

If you have a moment, go read my other fic "How to write the perfect R/Hr fanfiction, a parody" I'm rather chuffed with it and its amazing what you think up when you're high on sugar

Pity me. OOTP is out on 12th July. I live in Northern Ireland and for those of you who know what the 12th July is will know that my chances of getting to the cinema are pretty bad…..lol

Read and Review please!


	10. Chapter 10 The Threat

**Hey so here, I am after a long break. I apoligise for the wait, I've been away in Dublin, i****n a Caravan in the back arse of nowhere and reading Deathly Hallows (Best book in the series by the way). I've also had a bit of Family Trouble rumbling away and have been unable to write or post. Sorry! **

**Ink and Paper-Thank you very much for all your lovely reviews. They do mean a lot to me. I don't mind people nitpicking over my spelling cus it can be terrible. **

**Chapter Ten-The Threat**

**The Burrow**

It was with heavy bags underneath their eyes, ashen faced skin and very badly hung-over that Harry, Ron and Hermione walked their way back threw the village to the Burrow.

It was the day after they had left Godrics Hollow to go to Hogwarts and it was the day after the young witch Alara Cunningham had been found dead in the middle of London. The latter being something neither one of the Trio had any idea of.

They where so tired that apparating very far had been out of the question. They had apparated over ten times to make their way down from Scotland and into England, by the time they had reached Ron's village they had given up thinking it a better and nicer idea to just walk. It was a nice day, with the sun shining upon them, a slight breeze in the air. All three of them where weary and tired, faces blotted and pale from lack of sleep.

Neither of the trio spoke, instead meandering their way threw the village of Ottery St Catchpole like a couple of zombies, paying hardly any attention to their surroundings. They each felt like they where walking in a dream, everything seeming hazy and much slower than usual. Their reactions felt slower and less sharp, Hermione nearly walking into an old man as they headed up the main street.

The trio had arrived at Hogwarts after leaving Godrics' Hollow. They had apparated outside the gates to find it deserted, a snag in their plan that they seemed to have forgotten. After wrapping on the gates for almost half an hour, arguing with each other over being so stupid, Hagrid had finally shown up. Hermione had sent off a Patronus towards the gamekeepers hut and Hagrid had arrived more than 15 minutes later, waving his umbrella threateningly and looking wary.

They had stumbled across excuses to Hagrid, to their shame. The gamekeeper had demanded rather bluntly as to what they where doing there, why they had left the Weasleys' house without company and why they had come of all places, to the school. Hermione had mumbled out a fake apology that they had come to see the gamekeeper himself because they where so worried about him.

"And could we possibly use the library as well Hagrid? We need to find books on the things that we missed last year, you know, as school was cut so short?" Hermione had asked as well.

Hagrid had been so touched he had let the trio in,tears forming in his eyes, and telling them to take their time up in the library before coming to see him.

Harry had felt guilty telling Hagrid such lies but they where part truths. The trio_ had_ missed Hagrid.

After the excuses where made, Hagrid had led them up the winding path towards the school and then in the front doors.

Harry had never felt so empty and out of place in his life.

The front doors of the school had opened with a loud creak, echoing off the walls of the Entrance Hall and into the empty Great Hall. When the group had marched in, their footsteps had echoed and reverberated off the walls in an empty, hollow sort of way. When the group had stood in the entrance hall, Harry had never felt so small and insignificant in his life.

The school was tainted, without any physical attributes, the fight that had taken place a few weeks earlier. The air in the school seemed to be filled with the hurt and death of Dumbledore. Harry saw it in the silent paintings, the absence of noise and stillness that had suddenly filled the school. The energy of the old Headmaster seemed to have taken with it, the energy of the school, nothing moved at all. It was eerily quiet, still and silent.

"Wow" Ron had said quietly.

Hagrid had left them, leaving them to climb the staircases up towards the library.

That had been even harder.

The stairs had moved almost mournfully as it moved them up towards the library, neither Harry, Ron or Hermione saying anything to each other. They moved with a loud creaking noise that seemed to break the silence of the entire school. Harry had winced to himself, the creaking sound making it ever so painful of the state of the school and the fact that it was very likely not going to be opening next year. On looking to his left, Harry had noticed that Hermione had seemed close to tears. It was hard for Harry to grasp that the trio where the only people in the castle right now.

When they began to walk along the corridor towards the library, Harry had felt like a ghost. A ghost of the former school and the former place that it had once been.

"Oh, is school back in session?"

They had jumped as a portrait with an old man sitting in an armchair had jumped up sleepily from his seat, asking his question hopefully.

"No, sorry." said Ron quietly.

The old man had sunk into his chair, upset and mournful.

In the library, Hermione had hesitated slightly before walking off into the rows of books, in particular the History section. She had looked as if she had been steeling herself to jump off a cliff. Harry and Ron had split up taking the many different rows of books, looking for books on Hogwarts, the founders, Godric Gryffindor.

In the end, they came away with too many books and finished only a quarter of them, finding hardly any information in any of them. They read History books of the History of Hogwarts twice over, finding nothing about Gryffindors' personal belongings or any information on the founders that could lead them to the other Horcurxs's. Many of the books where repetitive, stating things that they had read in other books and other un-interesting things such as Helga Hufflepuffs fondness for jam.

Hermione looked threw all the books on Godric Gryffindor, his history, his campaigns against Muggle-Born torture and his various ventures after Hogwarts. She looked into Gryffindors' family history to Harry's annoyance however stated she was looking for mention of the founders belongings, not Harrys suspicious link to Godric Gryffindor.

With a lack of information, the trio had headed down to Hagrids dejected, unable to ignore the hungry groan of their stomachs any longer. They brought all their books with them to Hagrids amazement, setting the lot of them on his floor and taking up half the living space.

Once down in Hagrids', Hagrid had laden them with food and drinks, talking to each of them about Bill and Fleurs' wedding and what they had been doing since they had left. Harry noticed Hagrid seemed happy enough but the spark that had once been his eyes was gone. Hagrid was overly cheery, not his usual self, narrowly avoiding any questions about Dumbledore that Hermione posed to him. Every time she made to ask him if how he was doing, Hagrid would spit out his tea and mumble something about Grawp, Hagrids half-brother who was apparently doing very well and now helping him with duties around the school.

Eventually, Hermione gave up asking Hagrid how he was and the talk had turned to other things. Hagrid asked all about Rons' family and the rest of the order, the trio had asked about Grawp and what Hagrid had been doing. Before they had all realised it, darkness began to creep along the blue sky outside, Hagrid and Hermione had set about making tea and Harry and Ron had relaxed into their seats laughing and joking.

Then Hagrid had found a bottle of Firewhisky.

Drinks over dinner had turned into more drinks after dinner and soon enough all four of the group had been pretty tipsy, giggling and laughing over hardly anything in particular. Drunkenness had creeped up on them before anybody realised.

Harry had fell off his chair, Hagrid had moaned that Harrys' parents must be rolling in their graves at the sight of him, Hermione had tried to protest that she wasn't drunk before tripping when she stood up and Ron had laughed so hard at that any argument that he wasn't drunk was brushed aside. Ron and Hermione had giggled with each-other rather giddily and fallen asleep in each-others arms.

And now the trio found themselves carrying over 30 books that had been shrunk into their bags while being severely hung over and walking in sweltering heat. Not a great combination.

None of them spoke, Hagrid hadn't even been awake when they'd left and they where all in serious need of a drink of water.

They arrived at the Burrow to find Mrs Weasley out hanging her washing on a long line that was strung along the front of the house. When she spotted them she shrieked so loudly that the trio clutched their heads in pain.

"Ron! Hermione! Harry!"

"Lo' Mum" said Ron feebly as his mother flung her arms around him tightly.

"Oh I was so _worried!" _Mrs Weasley yelled, now flinging her arms around Harry and Hermione so that she had the three of them in a sort of three way headlock.

"Mmmf! " Harry cried his face pulled right into Mrs Weasleys shoulder.

"Hff!" Hermione squeaked from Mrs Weasleys other shoulder.

"Mum gerrof!" Ron protested finally struggling out of his Mothers' grip.

Mrs Weasley let the three of them go, watching as they rubbed their necks in pain from her tight grip.

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," said Harry gratefully rubbing at his neck, he never knew that Rons' mother was so strong.

Mrs Weasley didn't hear him, she was staring at the three of them critically, a frown line between her eyes.

"Seriously Mum you didn't have to throttle us!" Ron cried to his mother, "We were only gone for two-"

SMACK!

"Awh!"

Mrs Weasley had snapped at Rons words like a tiger, slapping him round the head and glaring at her son like some sort of fiery dragon.

"What was that for!" Ron yelled at her angrily rubbing his head.

"Are you all right mate?" Harry asked Ron nervously. His best friends head was turning red like mad and his eyes where watering.

SMACK!

"AH!" Harry yelped as Mrs Weasley slapped him around the head too.

"You stupid boys!" Mrs Weasley yelled, "Running off when I told you not to! Your stupid father letting you go! WHAT ON EARTH WHERE YOU THINKING!"

"Mum-"Ron began

"And you Hermione!" Mrs Weasley shouted angrily making Hermione gulp in nervousness and look flustered, "You should have talked them out of it! You should have brought them home!"

"But-"

"IN! NOW!"

"Jeez!" Ron yelled angrily, hoisting his bag on his shoulder tightly and marching off, shooting his mother a terrified look. Harry glanced once at Mrs Weasley who glared at him and scurried off behind Ron. Mrs Weasleys eyes bore into the back of his head. Hermione made to open her mouth to talk to Mrs Weasley but ended up squeaking in fear and hurrying off behind Harry.

"What have you been doing? You all look _awful!" _Mrs Weasley yelled at them after chasing them to the kitchen table. Harry winced; his hung over head was bad enough without Mrs Weasley yelling.

"We're just tired" Ron muttered irritably closing his eyes and laying his chin on his hand.

"Why are you tired? What have you been doing? Where did you go? What are planning? Are you going out again? Are you hurt? Why do you smell like Firewhisky?" Mrs Weasley shot at them in snapping voice, her voice rising with each question.

"Oh Shut up" Ron groaned in pain putting his head in his hands.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO SHUT UP!"

"Oh Ron shut up!" Harry told his friend in a strangled voice, clutching his head in pain.

"Yes Ron, do shut up" Hermione snapped at Ron angrily, wincing at Mrs Weasleys voice.

Ron gaped at them in anger. "Traitors" he muttered.

"Molly what on earth are you-Ron!"

The trio looked up; Mr Weasley was standing in the doorway of the kitchen gaping at the group sitting around the table.

"They just got back!" cried Mrs Weasley hysterically to her husband, "Look at them Arthur! They look terrible! See what happened when you sent them on this mission? See how _stupid_ you where!"

There was silence. Mr Weasley stared at his wife blankly.

"Hey dad" said Ron dryly.

"Lo' Mr Weasley" said Harry in a grumpy voice, his head still throbbing.

"Hello Mr Weasley" said Hermione nervously.

"Hello Son" said Mr Weasley wearily smiling at his youngest son warmly.

"_Men_!" cried Mrs Weasley angrily, marching to the cooker and pointing her wand at various vegetables so they began to cut themselves up into slices and march into a large pot on top of the cooker.

"We're ok dad" Ron said to his father who smiled knowingly at him.

"Mum, what are you-"

Harry and the others looked up as Ginny walked casually into the room a questioning look on her face.

"Oh." she exclaimed, "You're back"

"Hey, Ginny" said Ron smiling at his sister.

"Hey Ginny" said Hermione softly.

Ginny blanched but eventually she smiled widely at both Ron and Hermione.Everyone looked at Harry expectantly. Ginny stared at Harry rather blankly, neither challenging him nor looking angry at him.

It was unnerving.

"Hey," he said softly to her. Ginny just raised her eyebrows slightly and looked away. Harry felt his heart sink for no apparent reason. He was supposed to be trying not to think about her, or be surprised that she wasn't speaking to him. Why was she being so impassive when she had yelled at him and cried at him at the wedding?

Why did it bother him so much anyway?

"You should be glad that your brother is back!" Mrs Weasley screeched at Ginny," You could have been killed!" Mrs Weasley yelled at Ron angrily, "What if you died and we had no idea where you were?"

"Mrs Weasley we're fine" said Harry quietly, his irritation at Ginnys reaction boiling to the surface. Mrs Weasley whipped around to glare at Harry.

"He would be if you hadn't taken him off on this adventure!" she snapped at him.

Harry was that taken aback he could only stare at Mrs Weasley blankly. She had never looked at him like that before, with such anger and almost hatred in her eyes.

"Molly!" said Mr Weasley sternly; looking shocked at his wife's words.

"Mum!" Ron cried angrily, glaring at his mother. Hermione stared at Mrs Weasley with cold eyes. Even Ginny looked at her mother angrily.

"A lot has been going while you where away Ronald!" said Mrs Weasley in a forced steady voice, her lip trembling. She looked up from her cooking and fixed the trio with a hard stare, "I've been worried about _al_l of you" she said, sounding close to tears. She looked at Harry in particular as she said it and Harry felt his anger abate slightly.

"Mum we know V-Voldemort is back" said Ron in an exasperated voice.

"It's not just You-Know-Who" said Mr Weasley in a quiet voice and looking very serious.

Harry sighed quietly to himself and looked away, he knew this. Voldemort had plenty of creatures at his command.

"There have been some killings Ron." said Mr Weasley in that same quiet serious voice, "As in, killings not related to Voldemort"

Harry looked up, curious now. Mr Weasley was looking very nervous; he kept wringing his hands, glancing out the kitchen window and at Mrs Weasley very worriedly. Ginny bit her lip and looked out the window shifting her shoulders uncomfortably.

"Well, what does that mean?" Ron asked nervously looking between his parents, "I mean what other killings apart from Voldmort could be bad…"

"Who's died Mr Weasley?" asked Hermione nervously, "Is it my parents or…"

"Your parents are fine Hermione." said Mr Weasley soothingly, "We are all fine"

"Is it Greyback?" asked Harry, thinking of the murderous werewolf he had met a couple of weeks previously, "Has he been killing again?"

The Weasleys shared a glance between them.

"It's not Greyback." said Mr Weasley. He gave a great mournful sigh.

"Two witches have been killed in London recently," he said and paused, "With Athene"

There was silence in the kitchen while Mrs Weasley sniffed and the trio stared at Mr Weasley in shock.

"W-What?" asked Ron looking startled, "Are you serious?"

"Is it just coincidence?" asked Hermione in terrified voice, "Surely it's coincidence"

Harry gaped at Mr Weasley, feeling a chill in his stomach.

It had been strange at the age of eleven to be told about the witch hunts that had taken place a couple of hundred years ago. It had been strange to hear about those that had died spoken with pride and sadness, chilling to hear about a weapon that had been developed by a bunch of lunatic Muggle who hated wizards _that much_ that they would kill in bloodshed.

But the mere mention of the weapon that had caused so much terror made Harrys skin go cold.

"It's not coincidence" said Mr Weasley to Hermione gravely, "They thought it was when they found the first body then they found a young girl last night and…."

"Fred and George knew her." said Ginny quietly, "she was in the year below them. Alara Cunningham"

"That Ravenclaw 7th year!" cried Hermione shock, "The one-"

"Yeah, her mate went out with Fred for a bit, she was friends with Angelina Johnson too"

Hermione gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my goodness." She breathed looking teary.

"Fred and George are really upset." said Ginny sadly.

"What!" cried Ron, "Are they sure it's a-" he couldn't finish the final word.

"A hunt?" said Mr Weasley bitterly "Defiantly." He finished with a snarl.

"And there you were out there all alone without any of us having an idea what you were up to!" cried Mrs Weasley, "I was so worried for all of you! You would have no idea what was going on!"

Harry felt another chill in his stomach and clenched his fist.

This was all they needed. Voldemort and a couple of Witch-hunters.

"Everyone is on high alert" said Mrs Weasley, "Nobody is advised to go about by themselves at all"

And she threw the trio a meaningful glare.

Harry bit his tongue angrily, willing himself not to say that as much as the witch hunters terrified him, he was still going after Voldemort.

Heck, they might even kill him off.

But it was still chilling all the same.

"The poor girl" said Mrs Weasley tearfully, "_How _she must have suffered. Her poor parents"

"Do they have any idea who did it?" asked Hermione fervently looking very scared, "I mean specifically"

"None" said Mrs Weasley in a terrified voice, "There hasn't been an Athene attack in, well, over 70 years! Most of us thought the witch hunters died out or gave it up!"

"The other worry is that You-Know-Who could well use these attacks as an advantage" said Mr Weasley darkly.

Harry frowned at Mr Weasley and asked, "How?"

Mr Weasley scowled angrily.

"There has been an increase in Anti-Muggle sentiment since the attacks," said Mr Weasley bitterly, "People are feeling great resentment towards them. It would be very easy for You-Know-Who to use the resentment for his very own anti-Muggle agenda."

Hermione looked startled and spluttered in indignation.

"But it wasn't _all_ muggles who did this!" she cried, her eyes alighting with anger, "That's terribly unfair!"

Mr Weasley smiled at her, "Exactly" he said, "But there are a lot of Wizards and Witches who won't feel the same way. Some of them hate living in secrecy and having to pander to the Muggles"

Hermione glared at Mr Weasley steadily.

"We don't have to _pander_ to the Muggles" she said irritably.

Mr Weasley threw Hermione a patient smile, "I know that" he said gently.

Harry on the other hand was preoccupied with the rather worrying concept that Voldemort could gain more supporters. It was all he would need when trying to eliminate Voldemort that the whole wizarding world would rile up in support for him.

"Could it happen?" he asked urgently, "Would people believe Voldemort if he started to use the attacks for propaganda?" he asked

Mr Weasly shrugged his shoulders sadly.

"We don't know." He told Harry, "He hasn't said anything yet"

An uneasy feeling rose in Harrys' stomach at the mere thought of what Voldemort _would _say.

**Somewhere in the United Kingdom. **

Lord Voldemort fixed his eyes on the Death Eater in front of him and gazed at him quizzically.

"Two you say?" he asked.

The Death Eater nodded quickly and fervently, trying his hardest to stop shaking in front of his Master.

And Lord Voldemort seethed in anger.

It was not surprising to Lord Voldemort that the Muggles would murder and violate Wizards and Witches. Use the weapon they forged years ago to kill his fellows.

Lord Voldemort considered Muggles scum and expected nothing less of them. Anybody who was born to Muggles was scum, anybody who mixed with them where traitors. Anybody who liked Muggles was a disgrace to the Wizard name.

It made the Dark Lord swell in anger that the Muggles had the audacity to attack the wizards. Both the witches murdered where enemies in his struggle, (one had been _married_ to a Muggle) however the Dark Lord seen the attack on a wider basis. That Muggles, the weaker and the inferior race, where attacking _them_, the wizarding community.

"Send out a team" he told his Death Eater in his icy voice, "Go round London and find the filth who has done this. Kill them"

The Death Eater looked gleeful, bowed and left the room.

Lord Voldemort sneered after him.

Let the Muggles fight back when the wizards got to them.

Hey so there you go lol.

Review please!


	11. Chapter 11 The Tension within us

Chapter 11-The Tension within us

"_I like the work some more blood…I must have some more" _

_Jack the Ripper Letter. _

**The Burrow. **

It was with a rather mournful air that the next day the trio sat around the kitchen with the rest of the Weasley family. Fred and George disappeared off to work looking miserable while everyone else sat around the kitchen reading, playing chess and in Hermiones' case, talking with Mr and Mrs Weasley.

While Harry and Ron pored over the volumes of books that they had brought back from Hogwarts their best friend talked eagerly with Mr Weasley about the Murders in London and their effects, Mrs Weasley glancing over at them suspiciously. Harry tried his best to focus on the books in front of him while Ron kept glancing over at Hermione and smiling at her over exuberance. To Harrys displeasure, Ginny was also in the kitchen. His Ex-Girlfriend sat beside Hermione dressed in her pyjamas, sleepily listening to the conversation between Hermione and her father.

It wasn't that Harry was annoyed at Ginny but her presence was distracting and made him feel uncomfortable. She looked too pretty for her own good plus was ignoring him completely. Every time she passed him in the hallways she acted as though he was a random sock on the floor, there was a horrible awkwardness if they where ever together alone; made harder by the fact that Ginny didn't give Harry the time of day.

He supposed it was to be expected; she had every right to be annoyed at him for telling her he was going off alone to then bugger off with Ron and Hermione. It couldn't be helped.

But Harry caught himself staring at Ginny without noticing, found himself looking at her to try and get her to look at him, and still nothing.

"It's terrible that people are blaming the Muggles for this!" Hermione said briskly, interrupting Harrys musings, "It happens every time there's a disaster or something terrible happens. People generalise and blame an entire community for something a few people have done!"

Mr Weasley nodded absentmindly at Hermione's words, stirring his coffee in his cup, looking weary and tired.

"It is a _terrible_ thing" said Mrs Weasley, shuddering. "Some of the journalists in the Prophet are being very biased. Thank God there wasn't another murder last night"

Harry watched Hermione nod in agreement. "It happens with the Muggles as well." She said sadly, "When New York was attacked in 2001 there was terrible aggression to members of the community whos fellows had committed the attacks"

"That was the attack on those tower block things wasn't it?" asked Ginny to Hermione, "I remember it was even in our papers!"

Mrs Weasley shuddered again and carried over a large pot of coffee to the table.

"It was indeed," she said sadly, "The poor Muggles"

"And when the Irish Republicans used to bomb London there was a terrible generalisation against the Irish too" said Hermione sadly, "I suppose its how some people deal with terrible situations. They blame people." Hermione paused and looked disgusted, "I certainly don't deal with terrible situations by blaming people, or generalise anyway"

Mr Weasley sighed, "Well we should all hope that our own community won't generalise and succumb to any Anti-Muggle propaganda that You-Know-Who may bring out," Mr Weasley paused, "Which he hasn't thank goodness"

Hermione nodded, "I hope so too." She said solemnly.

"Why are these Witch-hunters attacking now anyway?" asked Ron who was not paying any attention to his book.

"Who knows? It doesn't matter really." Said Mr Weasley sighing wearily, he got up and put on a long black cloak. Harry noticed that under it, Mr Weasley was wearing black dress robes, something he never wore to work.

"What's with the robes dad?" asked Ginny who had obviously noticed too, "You going out somewhere special?"

Mr Weasley shook his head, "It's the funeral of Alice Warnock, the other witch who was murdered. We're having a memorial for her today." He sighed and mumbled, "Amongst everything else we have to deal with."

Pulling on his travelling cloak, Mr Weasley cross to his wife and kiss her on the cheek, grasping her hand tightly.

"Be safe," he murmured quietly. Mrs Weasley nodded, smiling weakly.

As Mr Weasley walked to the door to apparate away, Mrs Weasley followed him, locking the door tightly. Hermione and Ginny shared a sad look. Ron sighed and shared a dark look with Harry.

Mrs Weasley bustled back into the kitchen again looking agitated after she followed her husband to the door. She kept staring at the door and windows nervously.

"Can I do anything to help Mum?" asked Ginny.

"No, no dear. Not to worry."said Mrs Weasley, smiling at her daughter. Ginny smiled at her mother then cast an appraising eye around the room, landing at Ron who had reverted to his books.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell us what you're reading are you?" asked Ginny critically, "Since when did you take such an interest in reading?" Ron looked at his sister and threw her a withering look.

"When did you take such an interest in my habits?" he quipped.

"Since you were six and wet my bed"

Hermione and Harry burst out laughing. Ron went bright red and scowled at Ginny.

"Cat got your tongue Ronnie?" asked Ginny smiling at him.

Hermione chocked on her coffee and broke out in giggles.

"Ginny don't tease your brother" said Mrs Weasley sternly.

Ginny giggled happily and winked at Ron who looked very disgruntled. Seeing Ginnys smirk he puffed out his chest and grinned wickedly at her.

"That's all very well and true Gin," he said seriously, "Maybe I'll tell about the time you got your period in-"

Ginny went scarlet red and launched herself at Ron only to be held back by Mrs Weasley.

"_Stop fighting!" _she hissed angrily, "Honestly, you'd think you were Twelve years old again!"

Ron and Ginny glared at each other across the room whilst Harry and Hermione tried very hard not to laugh.

"Git" snapped Ginny

"Twat" growled Ron.

After a silent and awkward breakfast, Harry Ron and Hermione took to Fred and Georges' old room to read their books leaving Ginny scowling after Ron.

Settling down with a large book on "_The Ancient times of Rowena Ravenclaw_", by Alexander Tuffnal, Harry sighed miserably. The only comfort in hiding themselves away in the twins room seemed to be that at least it was distracting Ginny from asking them what they were doing.

Harry scowled angrily.

He'd much rather be with Ginny than looking for information about Lord Voldemorts' Horcruxes at all. It was a painstaking process looking threw books upon books for knowledge of something you'd rather not be looking for.

They looked through a huge amount of books over the next couple of hours, the tiredness of the previous day still pressing on them. Harry cursed the sunny day outside and wished inwardly that he was outside playing Quidditch. He would never touch firewhisky again.

Hermione was insistent that they would find something in the books that they had gathered, on objects which could be Horcruxs', or on the missing objects from Godrics Hollow which Hermione was certain was a Horcrux.

The trouble was, the trio found that there where plenty of objects which could be Horcruxs'. Godric Gryffindors goblet, cups and armour. Rowena Ravenclaws Diediam, jewellery and ring.

"I don't know why you're complaining Harry." Said Hermione sternly after Harry let out a groan as Hermione discovered Ravenclaw had a prized ring, "Before we had nothing to go on. Now we have at least six objects that could be Horcruxs'!"

Ron threw Harry a 'What-Can-You-Do?' look and went back to reading.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Late in the afternoon, Ginny herself entered the room, carrying a large jug of pumpkin juice and biscuits on a tray.

"Thought I'd bring up some food!" she brandished brightly. Harry saw her eyes linger over the books on their laps and he scowled at her. Luckily, Ginny didn't appear to notice however.

"Thanks!" cried Ron, looking delighted and jumping up to grab things off the tray.

Hermione smiled at Ginny too, picking up a glass of juice.

Harry frowned slightly at Ginny and reached across to pick up a glass too, she did not look at him, but turned her head to look at the book on Harrys' lap.

"Hey!" Harry burst out angrily and Ron and Hermione looked up.

"What?" Ginny interjected, looking flustered.

"You're staring at my book. Stop trying to figure out what we're up to!"

Ginny glared at him.

"I am not!" she declared hotly.

"You are too, why else would you come up here?" Harry spat. He didn't know why he was so angry. Perhaps it was because she was ignoring him and he wanted a reaction. Ginny could have read all the books they had and still wouldn't have found that they where looking for bits of Volemorts' soul.

Ron glared at Harry pointedly, "Leave her alone" he growled at his best friend. Harry didn't listen.

"You are so full of yourself sometimes Harry," said Ginny softly to Harry, now glaring at him, "You think the whole world revolves around you, that everything everyone does is for you-"

"I told you I don't want you to be involved. Ok?" Harry interjected, cutting off her speech. He tried to look almost pleading as he said it, hoping Ginny would at least see that he was trying to protect her.

Ginny however, glared at Harry and marched out the door, slamming it as she did so.

"Ginny!" Ron cried in exasperation.

Ron turned to Harry, "Nice going." he spat and marched out of the room after his sister.

Harry opened his mouth to answer back then closed it again.

Hermione who had watched Ro leave the room threw Harry a reproachful look before following Ron out of the room, leaving Harry alone.

Harry sighed exasperatly. Wearily, he rolled his eyes at the ceiling and stifled a yawn. He should have expected this to happen.

He was getting fed up with fighting and upsetting Ginny and then fighting with Ron. It was getting rather boring and cumbersome.

He didn't know what else to do. Try and protect Ginny and be scowled at or let her in on everything and then have her demand to come and help.

Harry knew Ginny would insist on coming to help Harry if she knew about the Horcruxs'. If he kept trying to stop her from finding out, she would get annoyed at him.

It was like Harry was banging his head off a wall continually. He couldn't win.

After two minutes of scowling at the ceiling, Harry decided he should talk to Ginny and apologise. He supposed he shouldn't have snapped at her or at least had a quiet word with her.

Bracing himself for what he knew would result in a screaming match, Harry set off in the direction of the kitchen where he could hear angry voices.

"-Not as if I'm a child! Who does he think he is?"

Harry could hear Ginny as he walked down the stairs, he could hear her snarling and prowling around the kitchen.

"Well you shouldn't have been so nosey! Not that's an excuse for him to be so bloody rude!"

"_Ron!"_

"Sorry Mum"

Harry entered the kitchen to see Ginny pacing around the kitchen while Ron and Hermione stood next to the kitchen table; they appeared to be attempting to console her. Mrs Weasley was at the sink watching the scene with interest.

As soon as Harry entered, Ginny stopped pacing and glared at Harry. Hermione and Ron whipped around to see who Ginny was giving death glares too.

Harry steeled himself.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked Ginny.

Ginny shook her head.

"Oh no Harry." She said in a low, mock serious voice, "It's too much for my ears."

Harry didn't even blink.

"Please?" he asked threw gritted teeth, staring at Ginny straight in the eyes.

Ginny snorted.

"I'm going to go and cry my eyes out!" she said in a mocking simpering voice, before turning, placing a simpering hand on her chest and pretending to sob. Before Harry could argue, Ginny had marched out of the kitchen and into the garden with a pretend dramatic sigh. As she closed the door, Ginny threw Harry a very nasty glare.

Well, thought Harry dryly, at least she didn't mock me terribly.

Mrs Weasley blanched.

"What on earth is going on!" she demanded to the trio in the kitchen, "Harry, Ginny is very upset and it seems that you're the cause!"

Harry shifted uncomfortably on the spot. Ron and Hermione shared dark looks.

"Well," Harry said to Mrs Weasley slowly. "I suppose I am the cause." When Mrs Weasley raised her eyebrows Harry plunged on, rather defensively.

"I suppose I shouldn't have been snappy with her but she keeps trying to find out we're doing and sneaking around!"

Mrs Weasley threw him a cold look.

"_I _would rather like to know what you three are up too." She commented coolly.

Ron coughed rather loudly.

"Oh well!" he cried over enthusiastically, "Guess we'll just get back to our books then!"

His mother glared at him.

"Oh, Really?" she said threateningly.

Rons' face fell and Hermione shuffled her feet looking awkward.

When his mother continued to stare at him in a piercing fashion, Ron resorted to dirty tactics. He struggled with words for a moment before pointing out the window enthusiastically.

"Look, a Bear!"

"_What?" _

Ron grabbed Hermione as his mother whipped around and Harry made a break for the door.

"Harry!"

As Ron and Hermione disappeared up the stairs, Harry was caught out as he placed a foot on the door frame.

Gulping, Harry turned around to see Mrs Weasley looking rather like a proper bear. Her face was set in a thin line and her eyes never seemed to leave his.

"Harry," she said in steely voice, "I don't know what you are planning. I don't know what you're going to do but I know it will directly involve You-Know-Who"

Harry opened his mouth to retort back however clamped his mouth shut. It would be impossible to lie.

When he didn't reply back to her, Mrs Weasley scrutinised Harry further.

"Why are you upsetting my daughter?" Mrs Weasley demanded.

"I'm-"

"I don't know what you're doing but it isn't helping!"

For the first time in his life, Harry found himself greatly disliking Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry," he snarled, "I won't look after your daughter in future."

And before she could answer he had swept out the door.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**London. **

The darkness had spilled across the city and the clouds covered the sky causing the night to become humid. The Death-Eater moved across London in silence, her cloak lightly brushing off the ground so that it sounded like a faint wind.

The Witches wand was held out in front of her, she did not light it for fear of attracting any followers: The Ministry or the Aurours. Both could be killed, but it was an unnecessary act that could cause more problems for the Dark Lord. He had sent his followers out on a mission and they had been told to complete it without any interference.

The Death Eaters name was Alecto Carrow.

She was rather enjoying the mission that the Dark Lord had sent her, relishing in the chance to commit some muggle murder. It was something she had been denied for so many years while she had been in Azkaban, something that she would commit freely given half the chance. And, now she had it.

Alecto could not keep the grin off her face; these Muggles were of a particular nasty nature. Muggles themselves where nasty enough but the ones she was hunting were vermin, scum of the earth, not fit to live. They were witch-hunters, witch-killers, ones who dared to take on the Wizards and had the audacity to use Athene to do it.

Alecto turned a sharp corner and down a main street which was filled with Muggle shops. It was a short bit away from the entrance to Diagon Alley and she thought the vermin might rally there to seek out witches and wizards who could be leaving unsuspected.

She was going to make these hunters pay for their murders and crimes.

Alecto made sure she walked right up close to the shops as she walked on one side of the road. Her black robes managed to hide her well in the street against the dimly lit street lamps. From a distance, she would not be noticed or jump into somebody's vision.

For a moment, there was nothing but pure silence until a faint rattling noise attracted Alectos attention. Just as she stopped in her tracks and whipped around she caught sight of a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. A figure was moving down a side street which just lay off the main road.

Alecto smirked and with a swish of her cloak set off in the direction of the figure. She tore down the street, across the pavement and down the side street where she could faintly see a body turning to the left. Hurrying now, Alecto turned up left following the figure and could just make out the outline of a man who was hurrying up a small street which contained a mixture of muggle houses and shops. Looking closer at him, Alecto noticed that he was carrying a large stick in his hands. He seemed to be in quite a hurry.

BAM!

Somebody collided with Alecto and she was knocked to the floor. She felt somebody grab her hands before something was plunged into her chest and she felt pain beyond any cruciatus curse the Dark Lord has set upon her.

A/N I credit the line of "Look a bear!" to Homer Simpson. I used the Diedem of Ravenclaw as a nod to Deathly Hallows.

The Killing of Alecto Carrow is a further nod to DH. Take that you nasty bh. Lol. I was gonna use another Death Eater and decided I should use her.


	12. Chapter 12 The Note

Warning! Blood and guts mentioned ahead!

Chapter 12 –The Note

**London, Hanbury Street. **

"Oh…_damm it"_

Perks looked up at John Astor of the WCID (Wizarding Crime Investigation Department) from his crouching position, the body before him. It was a sign of how bad it was that John Astor clutched his mouth and nearly wretched. John Astor was rather large wizard with a protruding stomach and massive arms. He had investigated hundreds of murders and wizarding crime over the years with the help of the Magical Law Enforcement squad, investigating crimes and gathering evidence to hand over to the Magical Law department.

Perks imagined the man had never seen anything like this.

Perks himself, was finding it very hard not to throw up.

It was another victim and another body.

"Just got here?" Perks asked John who nodded weakly and stared open mouthed at the body before him. Gulping, John stared right in the eyes of the women below him and then at Perks, mouthing like a goldfish. When no words came out, Perks spoke.

"It's terrible isn't it?" he asked.

John nodded dimly and looked around him.

"You're team not here?" he asked in feverish voice.

"Yes, they are. My apprentice and Wilson are currently throwing up down an alleyway. " said Perks darkly, just as the sound of retching was heard nearby.

Johns face fell. "Christ. It's bad when even Wilson gets worked up. Guys so cold half the time it's bloody freaky"

"Where's your team?" Perks asked John after a silent moment when John stared at the body before him transfixed.

"They're all apparating over. I've got about 20 damm Prophet Reporters outside my door." John grimaced at Perks, "They found out about the other body this morning."

Perks scowled, "Well," he snorted, "They'd find out later anyway."

"Hey-Ho John come to see the fun?"

It was Wilson who had called over to John, he and Thomas coming back from throwing up. Wilson did not sound cheerful or pleased to see John Astor in his greeting, more grave and mournful.

Astor grimaced at Wilson.

"Fun it is not." He growled.

Perks turned to look at Wilson and Thomas, both where very pale and green.

"Ok now?" he asked.

Thomas laughed in a hollow sort of way, "Yeah right." He said, "I'm gonna need a stiff pint after this. Preferably with Firewhisky."

"Don't mind if I join you." muttered Wilson, fixing his eyes once again on the body.

John smiled for a fraction of a second at Thomas who he had never met before and then turned his eyes to the body. Something seemed to snap in him and he turned away, clapping a hand to his mouth and shaking his head, trembling.

"This is awful…" Perks heard him mutter to himself and then shudder.

"This is brutal." Said Wilson darkly, "Yet you didn't have to see Alara Cunningham. As young as my damm niece"

John shuddered to himself again before steeling himself and looking down at the body threw squinted eyes.

The women was lying on her back, her left hand on her left breast. Her throat was cut so deeply that her head was half off, blood splattering her face. Her abdomen had been ripped to shreds with her innards exposed.

John scrunched up his face again and focused on a point on the womens right shoulder; he paled suddenly and looked violently ill.

"What's that on her other shoulder?" he murmured in a voice that suggested he really didn't want to know the answer.

Perks glanced only once at what lay next to the womens shoulder and looked away.

"That would be her abdomen John" he muttered to the officer.

"_Oh God_"

John Astor turned and threw up on the alleyway violently.

As he threw up his dinner on the ground, Thomas and Wilson looked longingly at John, as if they too wished to throw up as well.

Once he had finished retching, John wiped his mouth and turned to Perks again.

"Who found her?" he asked darkly.

"Muggles." Said Thomas, just as dark, "We got a call from the Metropoliton Police again. The Muggle passed out apparently. It was good that the captain put a memory charm on him."

John shook his head in disbelief and then, as if he owed it to the victim, stared right in the womens face which was covered in blood.

"Who is it?" he asked Perks quietly.

Perks looked back down at the women and studied her quietly. He sighed to himself and looked up at John Astor, knowing his answer would possibly change the WCID officers opinion on the whole thing. Or at least he hoped it wouldn't.

"I believe," said Perks, "That this women is Alecto Carrow."

John Astors eyes widened, Perks heard Thomas splutter and Wilson go silent which meant he was thinking very hard.

"_What?_" exclaimed Thomas, "Alecto Carrow. _The_ Alecto Carrow. The Death Eater?"

Perks nodded, reached out and pulled back the sleeve on the left hand of the women. There clearly in front of them, was the Dark Mark.

Perks watched John Astor and surveyed his colleagues who now had odd expressions on their faces. He knew they where struggling with themselves, the sorrow they had felt for the once nameless victim now struggling with contempt and hatred for Alecto Carrow.

Perks however knew exactly how he felt and spoke in a solemn grave voice.

"Whoever she was," he said to his colleagues, "I do not believe that she deserved this. Nobody should" As he spoke he felt the others struggling with themselves to come to an idea how they felt about it all. Perks was an old man who had seen too much terror in his lifetime, any form of violence was a horror to him. He felt sorry for Alecto Carrow in that she had been taken in by the Dark Lord and that her life had been spent on darkness and shallowness. He felt sorry for her that she had had no joy in life and then had to suffer in death.

"I'd say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could deserve it." growled Thomas.

Perks thought a bit harder and found himself unable to disagree.

"What was she doing here?" asked John, "What was she doing around London exposed?"

"You-Know-Who sent her obviously." Grunted Wilson, "She was probably prowling around. Either looking for muggles to randomly torture or You-Know-Whos got business about here. He would be too arrogant to believe that the hunters could get his Death Eaters"

"I think neither." Said Thomas suddenly and Perks turned to look at his young apprentice who, God Bless him, had opted for a life in the Mortuary department.

"You don't think she was here to torture muggles or was You-Know-Whos business?" asked Wilson sceptically.

"Well," Thomas carefully, "I do think she was here on some errand. However I believe she was killed elsewhere."

"Huh?" asked John.

Thomas went slightly red and pointed with an unsteady hand at the body, screwing up his face.

"Her body's been placed here. Her arms have all been placed in their positions and her legs have been moved. That, plus the trail of blood the whole way up the alleyway."

Wilson, Perks and John looked around them. Sure enough, there were droops of blood dripping up the alleyway towards the body.

"Perhaps she ran." Wilson said to Thomas. It was Thomas's turn to look sceptial now.

"With all due respect sir," he said apologetically, "If you're touched once by the Athene you don't get up again"

Perks shared a smile with Wilson who was beaming at Thomas as John looked abashed. The boy would do very well in this field.

As John Asotr continued to look uncomfortable and Thomas looked sheepishly pleased, Perks turned away and looked back at the body again. He was about to make the whole situation much harder and much more complicated.

"There's something else." He told his comrades heavily, "Look". Perks pointed to the wall beside the body where the greatest mystery in all these killings would begin.

Looking confused, Perks watched his fellows turn their heads to the wall beside the body. There, written in a white substance on the wall in spiralling letters was a message:

"_CATCH ME IF YOU CAN. POTTER AND VOLDMORT SHALL BE RUINED" _

The three men looked taken aback and confused.

"_What?" _cried John, "Potter…" he trailed off looking bewildered, "Is this a threat?"

"I don't know." Said Perks darkly, "I don't know."

"Catch me if you can?" said Wilson in confusion.

_Crack! _

The sound of apparition made them all look round wildly. Hearing the sound from behind John, Perks peered round his legs expecting to see WCID wizards and instead found himself looking at the daughter of Rufus Scrimgeour.

"Miss Scrimgeour!" yelped John.

Jessica was breathing very heavily, dressed in blue robes and clutching her side. Her face was pale and she appeared to be out of breath.

"Miss Scrimgeour what are you doing here?" demanded Perks getting to his feet.

"I-Came-to-look-for-you." She panted looking at Perks "My father-sent me. I've been looking all over the place."

"Miss you shouldn't-"John began until Jessica cut him off.

"There was something-_Oh My Goodness!"_

She had caught sight of the body and jumped a foot in the air, clutching her mouth in horror.

"You shouldn't-" John began again however Jessica cut him off again, her eyes still wide in horror at the sight before her.

"There was a note." She said in rush of words, "A note sent to my father this morning. He said to give it to you. It seems like it's connected to these killings. He thought you should have it Mr Perks"

Looking like she would throw up, Jessica stood forwards and handed a small wrapped up note to Perks with a shaking hand. After this was done, Jessica leapt back several paces and stared avidly at Perks, trying her best to avoid looking at the body.

Frowning slightly and with the others reading over his shoulder, Perks opened up the thin piece of paper and began to read.

_Dear Boss, _

_So now they say I am a Yid when will they lern Dear old Boss? You an me know the truth don't we, Lusk can look forever he'll never find me but I am rite under his nose all the time. I watch them looking for me an it gieves me fits ha ha, I love my work and shant stop until I get buckled and even then watch out for your old pal 10 1 31122" _

The men looked up at Jessica completely baffled.

"_What?" _cried Perks.

**The Burrow. **

Glance, glare, look away and look back again. Repeat if necessary.

It was like some sort of strange dance, thought Harry. It was driving him mad.

He and Ginny were now no longer even at a friendly status quo since their argument the previous day. They were both furious with eachother. Trying to catch eachothers eyes to glare at one another. It was like some sort of weird contest where the one with the best glare won.

Infact, things in the Burrow in general where falling to an all time low.

Mrs Weasley was not pleased with Harry and was cold towards him, Harry acting the same way. Ginny was furious with him and he with her. Fred and George where in a bad mood and Mr Weasley was stressed to the limit. Ron and Hermione tried to be friendly to everyone and sat by themselves to tactfully try to encourage everyone to be friends.

It wasn't working to say the least.

Sitting at the breakfast table, Harry kept his eyes down and avoided everyone's eyes except Ginny. Mrs Weasley maintained a strong silence and didn't talk to anyone.

In the corner of the room, Ron and Hermione sat and read their books talking softly to each-other. They kept laughing with eachother softly and throwing each-other looks similar to the ones they wore in Godrics Hollow before they went to sleep. Harry wondered why they weren't together yet. It was pretty damm obvious they liked eachother and knew it.

Harry chanced a glance at Ginny to see her glaring at him menacingly. He glared back with venom.

Hermione had planned for the group to spend the whole day looking threw some books again, much to Harrys inward dismay. She had been most interested in the significant items belonging to Rowena Ravenclaw, the only founder who they had the least information about. She was already talking about going back to Hogwarts to look for more books and information. If he had had the choice, Harry would have preferred to go to Hogwarts right away instead of wasting time pouring over books.

"Oh!"

Harry looked up, Mrs Weasley was staring at the Weasley family clock in which the hand with Mr Weasleys name on it was pointed to travelling. Within a few minutes it had reached Home.

"Arthur?" cried Mrs Weasely in confusion and sped off towards the front door. Ron and Ginny shared bewildered while Hermione and Harry frowned after Mrs Weasley.

"Mollywobbles it's me." Mr Weasleys voice was hurried and tense. He marched threw the back door wildly, Mrs Weasley hurrying along behind him.

"Arthur what's wrong?" asked Mrs Weasley, "Why are you home early? What's happened?"

Mr Weasley didn't answer his wife and looked round at them all gravely. To Harrys surprise, Mr Weasleys' eyes landed on Harry mournfully and hesitantly. Harry felt his stomach turning in panic. Had something happened with Voldemort?

"There's been another Athene attack. Body found in London" said Mr Weasley slowly, still looking at Harry.

Mrs Weasley, Hermione and Ginny gasped, Ron looked terrified but Harry kept his eyes on Mr Weasley who was still looking directly at him. He felt an ominous feeling that he usually associated with Voldemort.

"What?" asked Harry to Mr Weasley, "What's that got to do with me?"

Mr Weasley looked terrified as he spoke next, "Well, first off, It was a Death Eater who was killed." He told Harry, "Alecto Carrow."

There was a stunned silence. Everyone in the room felt a conflict within themselves to feel sorry for the Athene victim at what she had suffered and a sense of hatred towards the Death Eater who had been present at Dumbeldores death. Harry could not decide which way to lean and was further wondering what on earth this had to do with him.

"What was she doing around London?" asked Mrs Weasley who looked very worried.

"We don't know and we'll never find out now. A muggle found her." Mr Weasley swallowed, "She was mutilated beyond anything I have ever heard. Some of her organs where removed."

Hermione squealed in horror and Ginny gaped in terror at her father. Mrs Weasley gripped the side of the sink in terror.

"And what has this got to do with me?" Harry asked, now fully panicking. Mr Weasley hesitated before replying.

"There was a message written over the body." Said Mr Weasley, "About you and You-Know-Who"

Harry gaped at Mr Weasley.

"_What?"_ he demanded. Mr Weasley looked apologetic.

"It read 'Catch me if you can. Potter and V-You-Know-Who shall be ruined'"

Harry mouthed wordlessly at Mr Weasley. The others looked stumped.

"What does that mean? What would a bunch of Witch-hunters want with me?" he demanded, "That's absurd!"

Mr Weasley seemed as bewildered as Harry. Harry looked at Ginny who was looking confused and at Mrs Weasley who looked terrified. Looking round at Ron and Hermione, Ron seemed terrified but Hermione had a look on her face that she usually wore when she was pondering an exam question.

Nobody seemed to want to answer Harry.

"Why does everything have to do with me?" Harry demanded, "Not being arrogant"

Mr Weasley sighed and spoke again.

"There's more." He said heavily, "A note was sent to the Minister this morning at his house. From the Witch-Hunters"

With fumbling hands, Mr Weasley took out a bit of parchment from his pocked and handed it to Harry.

"It's a copy" he explained.

There was rush of movement as everyone in the room crowded round Harry to look as he opened the letter.

_Dear Boss, _

_So now they say I am a Yid when will they lern Dear old Boss? You an me know the truth don't we, Lusk can look forever he'll never find me but I am rite under his nose all the time. I watch them looking for me an it gieves me fits ha ha, I love my work and shant stop until I get buckled and even then watch out for your old pal 10 1 31122"_

Harry had never read a weirder letter in all his life. He stared at it in confusion and wondered what it had to do with him.

"What does that mean?" Ron demanded to his father.

"The Ministry told me to tell you. Incase it meant anything to you" said Mr Weasley to Harry, "Does it?" he added nervously.

Harry shook his head wordlessly, stumped completely. He felt rather bemused albeit terrified. He now had Voldemort and a bunch of Witch-Hunters after him. What on earth was going on?

"What do the numbers mean?" asked Ginny after a moment, "That's odd"

"Do they have any idea who's doing this?" asked Hermione, still with the odd thoughtful look on her face.

"None at all." Mr Weasley replied sadly.

Hermione frowned at the letter and tilted her head to the side and looking rather confused.

"What is it?" asked Ron, watching Hermione. Everyone in the kitchen looked at Hermione, watching her closely.

Hermione looked uncomfortable under scrutiny and shifted her shoulders awkwardly. She opened her mouth hesitantly and then closed it again, scratching her head nervously.

"It's…" she trailed off, "What was on the wall again?" she asked Mr Weasley.

"'Catch me if you can. Potter and V-You-Know-Who shall be ruined'"

Hermione nodded slightly and looked back at the parchment again frowning.

"Hermione do you know something?" asked Ginny.

Hermione seemed to decide upon something and started to edge towards the door.

"Em, I don't know." She said slowly and thoughtfully, "Hang on"

And with that she darted out the door.

The Weasleys bar Ron blanched. Ron and Harry shared knowing looks.

"What did that mean?" asked Mrs Weasley in surprise.

"Ah," said Ron, "Welcome to what is known as 'Hermione knows stuff and buggers off to read a book without telling us'"

"What?" asked the Weasleys.

"You'll see." Said Ron and Harry.

**Somewhere in the UK. **

How dare they.

How _dare_ they.

Before, Lord Voldemort had been consumed with bemusement and rage that reached the surface. Now, he seared with rage that filled up what bemusement he had felt.

The news that his Death Eater had been murdered had caused him to rage. When he had learned how she died his rage was terrible to behold.

That the muggles had butchered one of his best Death Eaters was humiliating and degrading and angered Lord Voldemort. Not the fact that she was dead, but how she had died.

He supposed that she was weak, weak to have been murdered by Witch-Hunters however Lord Voldemort raged that the Muggles had the arrogance to believe that they where in some way above the wizards.

Lord Voldemort stared round at his Death-Eaters who had congregated in his lair. They grouped around him and upon each face he seen anger.

"My friends," he murmured, "It is with great sadness that we congregate here without Alecto Carrow."

The Death Eaters in the circle stirred. Amycs Carrow shook with sobs and his eyes were soaked with tears.

Lord Voldemort smirked at the other Carrows weakness and continued on.

"I must ask each of you to do what is right. To find the scum that committed this act against us."

At once, he felt every Death-Eater in the vicinity rise in fear. He seen the startled looks in their eyes, the only thing he could visually see of his minions from behind their masks.

Lord Voldemort stared round at his Death Eaters and was disgusted. Could it be? A bunch of Wizards scared of muggles?

His Death Eaters around him sensed his anger. They winced and recoiled. He could almost feel the looks of fear upon their faces.

"Am I to be corrected?" he asked them, "Am I to believe that my followers are afraid? Afraid of Muggles?"

There was silence, tense silence in which every Death Eater realised their own feelings.

"Lord Voldemort is most displeased. I ask myself why I put good faith in men and women who cower in fear of Muggles!"

His voice made them wince and shudder. He was glad.

"_Find them!" _he hissed, "Bring them to me! I wish to see them suffer as Alecto did!" he paused to glare at them all, "_Go!_"

They disapparated away and Lord Voldemort did not know if they were more afraid of his anger or the Muggles.

Ok, so this is the end of my three part installment. My next update should be up in the next couple of weeks!

Review Please!


End file.
